PART II Young Muslim Girl
by thestarswhisptertome
Summary: GO to my profile, read YOUNG MUSLIM GIRL, this is the second part. I think I reached the limit of uploading chapters I think. My chapters are not showing up. So this is the continuation. Story of Esmeralda, Thomas, Nathaniel and Elena. It will be tragic.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! So I have a lot of chapters written but they do not show up in Young Muslim Girl stroy posting..I put them up last night and they do not show up. So I am going to finish the story here. I have like about 20 chapters left in this story. You will read a lot more about Elena, her fiance Todd, how evil both Thomas and Nathaniel are and how Esmeralda dies. How Elena also dies...if you remember in Matilde's Revenge, Nathaniel kills her. So keep reading, it will be really good. You will also read more about Daniel and Selena.**

**REVIEW!**

**Chapter 229 – Does he love me?**

"I like this song and I dedicate it to you Muneca" Nathaniel said and he kissed me. He let go and I smiled at him.

Then I heard another song.

_Hay recuerdos que se vuelven en lagrimas  
>Junto al miedo de volver me enamorar<br>Mi voz se habria perdido hasta el sentido al ablar  
>Con solo escucharte y con solo mirarte<br>El amor vuelve a empezar_

Wow, I could relate to this song. The meaning of this part. Certain memories return with my tears, like fear loving like last we met. And I'm almost lost for words, it by hearing and seeing you, my heart on fire is always set.

I smiled and grabbed my love's hand and kissed it. "I love you Nathaniel" I said.

He laughed and said "I love you more"

"Impossible" I said and gave him a quick kiss but he pulled my chin and kissed me passionately. He moved the arm rest between up and moved closer to me and continued to kiss me wrapping his fingers in my hair. I moved my head and said "Nathaniel..please no, not with him here"

Nathaniel looked and said "his eyes are closed and he cannot hear us"

"I don't care if he hears or not, I am not comfortable" I completely lied…it is not right to make out my Thomas sitting behind us. I know Thomas and he is not asleep…he cannot hear us but he does not fall asleep so quickly.

I continued to listen to the song but grabbed my book "The Notebook" and pretended to read it again.

_Eres luz que puede tocar este corazon  
>No hay nadie mas que tu<br>Que ensiendes estrellas en mi enterior  
>Yo ire donde vallas tu<br>Y es que nadie mas me mira como tu  
>Solo tu<br>Eres tu_

_Se que un beso dise mas que la verdad  
>Hay momentos que se guardan y no se hiran<br>Y historias como estas que se vuelven majicas  
>Con solo escucharte y con solo mirarte<br>El amor vuelve a empezar_

Does Thomas feel like this? The meaning of the rest of the rest of this song…I am the light that touches his heart. The meaning othe lyrics were: No one else but you, lights me up inside, to never be apart,  
>I only want to be with you, and no one looks at me the way you you.<br>It's you.

[VERSE 2] A kiss says more than the truth. Moments to cherish, and never forget,  
>and stories to restore our youth. Just by hearing and seeing you, my heart on fire is always set.<p>

Song ended and we heard Thomas sign. HE is awake…

_Ooh It's Somethin' About  
>Just Somethin About The Way She Move<br>I Cant Figure It Out  
>There's Somethin About Her<em>

"it is your walk" Nathaniel says and kissed my hand

"not about me…about you know who" I said and rolled by eyes

_Said Ooh Its Somethin About  
>Kinda Woman That Want You But Dont Need You<br>Hey I Cant Figure It Out  
>There's Something About Her<em>

"no..but it really is your walk Esmeralda" Nathaniel said with a smirk on his face.

Cause She Walk Like A Boss  
>Talk Like A Boss<br>Manicured Nails To Set The Pedicure Off  
>Shes Fly Effortlessly<p>

"HA hah ha, told you so…it is your walk" Nathaniel said laughing

"oh shut up..don't encourage him" I said smiling

"he can't hear us" Nathaniel said

"whatever…I am reading" I said and flipped the page that I had not read. Pretended to read.

_And She Move Like A Boss  
>Do What A Boss Do<br>She Got Me Thinkin About Getting Involved  
>Thats The Kinda Girl I Need Oh"<em>

"_I reallty like this song" Nathaniel said and moved my hair and kissed my neck. _

"_Love, please not here" I said laughing._

_He let go "I have never gone along this long without out touching you" he said an frownd_

"_don't frown at me..." I said and looked back at my book.\_

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**REVIEW!**

**Chapter 229 – Does he love me?**

"I like this song and I dedicate it to you Muneca" Nathaniel said and he kissed me. He let go and I smiled at him.

Then I heard another song.

_Hay recuerdos que se vuelven en lagrimas  
>Junto al miedo de volver me enamorar<br>Mi voz se habria perdido hasta el sentido al ablar  
>Con solo escucharte y con solo mirarte<br>El amor vuelve a empezar_

Wow, I could relate to this song. The meaning of this part. Certain memories return with my tears, like fear loving like last we met. And I'm almost lost for words, it by hearing and seeing you, my heart on fire is always set.

I smiled and grabbed my love's hand and kissed it. "I love you Nathaniel" I said.

He laughed and said "I love you more"

"Impossible" I said and gave him a quick kiss but he pulled my chin and kissed me passionately. He moved the arm rest between up and moved closer to me and continued to kiss me wrapping his fingers in my hair. I moved my head and said "Nathaniel..please no, not with him here"

Nathaniel looked and said "his eyes are closed and he cannot hear us"

"I don't care if he hears or not, I am not comfortable" I completely lied…it is not right to make out my Thomas sitting behind us. I know Thomas and he is not asleep…he cannot hear us but he does not fall asleep so quickly.

I continued to listen to the song but grabbed my book "The Notebook" and pretended to read it again.

_Eres luz que puede tocar este corazon  
>No hay nadie mas que tu<br>Que ensiendes estrellas en mi enterior  
>Yo ire donde vallas tu<br>Y es que nadie mas me mira como tu  
>Solo tu<br>Eres tu_

_Se que un beso dise mas que la verdad  
>Hay momentos que se guardan y no se hiran<br>Y historias como estas que se vuelven majicas  
>Con solo escucharte y con solo mirarte<br>El amor vuelve a empezar_

Does Thomas feel like this? The meaning of the rest of the rest of this song…I am the light that touches his heart. The meaning othe lyrics were: No one else but you, lights me up inside, to never be apart,  
>I only want to be with you, and no one looks at me the way you you.<br>It's you. [VERSE 2] A kiss says more than the truth. Moments to cherish, and never forget,  
>and stories to restore our youth. Just by hearing and seeing you, my heart on fire is always set.<p>

Song ended and we heard Thomas sign. HE is awake…Then another song starts

_Ooh It's Somethin' About  
>Just Somethin About The Way She Move<br>I Cant Figure It Out  
>There's Somethin About Her<em>

"it is your walk" Nathaniel says and kisses my hand

"not about me…about you know who" I said and rolled by eyes, this must be about his Elena.

_Said Ooh Its Somethin About  
>Kinda Woman That Want You But Dont Need You<br>Hey I Cant Figure It Out  
>There's Something About Her<em>

"no..but it really is your walk Esmeralda" Nathaniel said with a smirk on his face.

Cause She Walk Like A Boss  
>Talk Like A Boss<br>Manicured Nails To Set The Pedicure Off  
>Shes Fly Effortlessly <p>

"HA hah ha, told you so…it is your walk" Nathaniel said laughing

"oh shut up..don't encourage him" I said smiling

"he can't hear us" Nathaniel said

"whatever…I am reading" I said and flipped the page that I had not read. Pretended to read.

_And She Move Like A Boss  
>Do What A Boss Do<br>She Got Me Thinkin About Getting Involved  
>Thats The Kinda Girl I Need Oh"<em>

"_I reallty like this song" Nathaniel said and moved my hair and kissed my neck. _

"_Love, please not here" I said laughing._

_He let go "I have never gone along this long without out touching you" he said an frownd_

"_don't frown at me..." I said and looked back at my book. I am starting to think that these songs are about me but I have to keep up telling Nathaniel that they are not because I know my Love and he has a temper….I wonder if Thomas has a temper as well. Earlier I saw a different side of Thomas that I diid not know. He can be really mean and his views about politics…wow let's just say that it all is interesting._

_Oh here we go another song.._

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**REVIEW!**

**Chapter 230 – Does he love me?**

"_don't frown at me..." _my Muneca said and I smiled at her, she looked back at her book.

I listened to the next song…oh wow. Alright.

_Ay payita mía  
>Guárdate la poesía<br>Guárdate la alegría pa'ti  
>(Ay dame dame damelo)<em>

As I heard the song, I translated it in my head. 'Ay my gypsy save the poetry, save the happiness for you' I smiled to myself, so Esmeralda's was not blocking her feelings, she loves me and is happy and Thomas knows it. YES!

_No pido que todos los días sean de sol  
>No pido que todos los viernes sean de fiesta<br>Tampoco te pido que vuelvas rogando perdón  
>Si lloras con los ojos secos y hablando de ella<em> 

I looked at Esmeralda and she was reading as I translated the next verse of lyrics to myself. 'I'm not asking that every day be sunny, I'm not asking that there be a party every Friday, Nor do I ask you to come back begging forgiveness, If you're crying with dry eyes, Speaking about her' I smiled again and looked at Esmeralda, so he thinks that my Muneca will be begging for forgiveness hahaha PLEASE!

_Ay amor me duele tanto  
>Me duele tanto<br>Que te fueras sin decir a dónde  
>Ay amor, fue una tortura perderte<br>Yo se que no he sido un santo  
>Pero lo puedo arreglar amor<br>No solo de pan vive el hombre  
>Y no de excusas vivo yo<em>

_I laughed and looked back, Thomas's eyes were closed. This is what this part meant. "_Oh my love, it hurts so much. It hurts so much..That you left without saying a word  
>Oh my love, losing you was torture, I know I haven't been a saint But I can make it up to you Man doesn't live on bread alone, Nor do I live on excuses" I smiled and looked at Esmeralda, who flipped the page over and continued to read. So my wife did leave him without saying a word..she had told me when she was pregnant with Selena. Off course, I know Thomas is not a saint. I laughed again and Esmeralda looked at me.<p>

"it was torture that he lost you Love" I said smiling. She rolled her eyes at me and kept reading. "these songs are so about you Muneca". She just shook her head saying no and kept reading.

I laughed at her reaction, she knows it is about her but she is reading. I love her so much. Next song, wow…hahaha battlefield. Wow, Thomas is being his cleaver Thomas. I laughed again and listened.

_Don't try to explain your mind  
>I know what's happening here<br>One minute it's love  
>And suddenly it's like a battlefield<em>

_One word turns into a war  
>Why is it the smallest things that tear us down?<br>My world's nothing when you don't  
>I'm not here without a shield<br>Can't go back now_

I laughed again and looked at my wife, she looked up and shook her head "so his world is nothing without you so it seems"

"would you listen to that" Esmeralda said sarcastically and laughed and looked back at her book._  
><em>  
><em>Both hands, tied behind my back with nothing<br>Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
>Why we gotta fall for it now<em>

_I never meant to start a war  
>You know I never wanna hurt you<br>Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
>A battlefield, a battlefield?<br>Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
>A battlefield, a battlefield?<br>Why does love always feel like_

_Can't swallow our pride  
>Neither of us wanna raise that flag<br>If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose  
>What we had, oh no<em>

I laughed again but this time I put the arm rest between us up and leaned closer to my wife. Kissing her neck I said "so I did win the battlefield..the flag was raised" and she turned around and I kissed her. She laughed in out kiss and moved her head.

"Nathaniel..please not here" she said begging

"oh come on..he is sleeping" I said and kissed her again.

She moved her head and said "we both know he is not, he can't hear us but it is not right"

I signed and she put down the arm rest between us again. "so you agree these songs are about you?"

"I am not paying attension to them..I am reading. You tell me" she asked and smiled

"don't listen to them…they are really stupid" I said and held her hand and kissed it.

"I love you" she said smiling.

"I love you more" I said and she went back to reading her book. This song ended and the other one started.

I leaned back on to my chair and listened. No, you do not belong with my wife! Damn it, I know that Esmeralda is listening…she is pretending to read. I know her very well and she is pretending to read because of me.

_I didn't mean it  
>When I said I didn't love you, so<br>I should have held on tight  
>I never shoulda let you go<br>I didn't know nothing  
>I was stupid, I was foolish<br>I was lying to myself_

Damn it..so he is saying that he did not mean it when he said he did not love my Muneca. I know he did not mean it and that is why I took Esmeralda to him…I looked at Esmeralda and she was pretending to read. "he is saying he was stupid to let you go" I said and touched her hair

"what" Esmeralda said.

"oh come on…Muneca, I know you are listening to the song" I said

She laughed and said "The Notebook is a really good book. Don't interrupt me again" and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I smiled at her and she went back to reading.

I shook my head and kept listening.

_I could not fathom that I would ever  
>Be without your love<br>Never imagined I'd be  
>Sitting here beside myself<em>

_Cause I didn't know you  
>Cause I didn't know me<br>But I thought I knew everything  
>I never felt<em>

_The feeling that I'm feeling  
>Now that I don't hear your voice<br>Or have your touch and kiss your lips  
>Cause I don't have a choice<em>

_Oh, what I wouldn't give  
>To have you lying by my side<br>Right here, cause baby_

"he wants you to be lying next to him" I said and looked at Esmeralda

"reading love" she said without looking up.

I signed and kept listening.

_Who else am I gon' lean on  
>When times get rough?<br>Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
>Till the sun comes up?<br>Who's gonna take your place?  
>There ain't nobody better<br>Oh, baby baby, we belong together_

"well Elena will take your place" I said and kissed Esmeralda's neck again.

"Love..please, not here" she begged. I stopped. The song ended.

Another song started and it made me angry..a woman and a man were singing.

_Ven y quedate conmigo, dame el corazÃ³n  
>Vida mÃ a estoy muriendo lento en mi prisiÃ³n<br>Anda, dÃ me lo que sientes quitate el pudor  
>Y deja de sufrir, escapa con mi amor<br>_

So the song had a really nice music, the type of Spanish song that Esmeralda loves. It said, "come and stay with me, give me your heart. My life I am dying slowly in my personal prision..come on tell me what you feel and let go of you suffering, escape with me love". I was really mad because Esmeralda did escape with him once..

"Esmeralda, you are listening right" I said.

She looked up and rolled her eyes. I signed in fraustration and kept listening.

_Despues te llevarÃe hasta donde quieras  
>Sin temor y sin fronteras<br>Hasta donde sale el sol_

_Contigo soy capaz de lo que sea  
>No me importa lo que venga<br>Porque ya sÃe a donde voy_

_Soy tu gitano, tu peregrino  
>La Ãºnica llave de tu destino<br>El que te cuida mÃ¡s que a su vida  
>Soy tu ladron!<em>

I felt like my blood was boiling in me. So these parts of the song meant "then I will take you wherever you like, with no fear or borders to where the sun will always rise. With you I am willing to do what ever, I do not care about what is to come and because I will go where ever you are. I am your gypsy, your follower, I am the key of your destiny. The one that takes care of your more than my life. I am your kidnapper"

SHIT! I HATE THOMAS.

I looked at Esmeralda and she was looking at her book and smiling. Okay so as vampire we are like gypsies we travel nonstop. So Thomas is telling my wife that he is willing to do anything for her. That he has been taking care of her life. In fact, he really has! DAMN IT! He fixed our lives when Esmralda went to college and then at the end last verse, he says he is her lover and kidnapper. SHIT! Thomas had kidnapped my wife from me twice. Once in London when I had to turn Sue and then once in our home, when I ended up killing all the slaves.

"I hate him" I said full of anger. Esmeralda raised on eyebrow looked at me and then went back to reading. I kept listening to the song as I translated _  
><em>  
><em>Y aunque nos cueste la vida<br>Y aunque duela lo que duela  
>Esta guerra la ha ganado nuestro amor<br>Esta guerra la ha ganado nuestro amor_

Then the last part of the song was "and even if it costs us our life, even if it hurts who it may hurt…in this battle the winner is our love" I was so angry!

"Esmeralda, what do you think of this song?" I asked with anger

"I was reading" she said innocently

"Liar, you were listening" I said

"I like the song, it is the type of Spanish songs I listen to" she said and smiled and held my hand

I moved my hand from hers "do you love him?" I asked

"Nathaniel" she said shocked "you know how I feel"

"do I? who do you love" I said

She glared at me "oh my God, what has gotten into you"

"I don't know..he did kidnap you twice like the song said and well..I want to know" I said looking at her

She just looked at me and said "figure it out yourself…what the hell do you think I have been doing for the past forty years" with anger and went back to reading.

Damn it…I know she loves me. Another song started…

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**REVIEW!**

**Chapter 231 – I love that they are fighing**

As the song Gitana by Beyonce and Alejandor Fernandez was coming to an end, Nathaniel became the Nathaniel that I know. I smiled and listened.

"Esmeralda, what do you think of this song?" my mate asked with anger

"I was reading" my Esmeralda said innocently, yeah right!

I smiled to myself, eyes still closed.

"Liar, you were listening" Nathaniel said. Oh you are a bright one Nathaniel….hahah

"I like the song, it is the type of Spanish songs I listen to" she said

"do you love him?" I asked anger

Okay, best question ever!

"Nathaniel" she said shocked "you know how I feel"

YES! She loves me.

"do I? who do you love" Nathaniel asked

Wait..maybe she loves both of us since she has told Nathaniel she loves him like four times in like the past thirty minutes. Damn, thank God my Esmeralda has a conscious and stopped him from having a full out make out session be sitting behind my wife. Damn…for normal vampires they cannot hear when Music is playing loudly..I am blasting the Ipod but I am like no other vampire.

"oh my God, what has gotten into you" Esmeralda said full of anger.

I was trying really hard not to laugh. I put my hand over my mouth.

"I don't know..he did kidnap you twice like the song said and well..I want to know" he said l

"figure it out yourself…what the hell do you think I have been doing for the past forty years" with anger and I heard the page of the book turn. I have read the book she is reading, in fact Elena gave it to me to read. She said she would be my Noah if I ever forgot my memory. She said she would write down my story and she would read it to me everyday so I do not forget Esmeralda. I thanked her and then read the book to see what see meant. I laughed when I finised the book, I called her and said 'good thing I am a vampire"

I need to thank Elena once I see her in Dubai. These songs are perfect!

I like this song. It is in Spanish and it means Hug me Tightly. I think of Elena when I hear this song, she feels like this about me but I feel like this about my wife.

_Cuando tu estas conmigo,  
>es cuando yo digo<br>que valió la pena  
>todo, todo lo que yo he sufrido.<em>

_No se si es un sueño aún  
>o es una realidad<br>pero cuando estoy contigo es cuando digo:  
>que este amor que siento<br>es porque tu lo has merecido,  
>con decirte amor que otra vez he amanecido<br>llorando de felicidad;  
>a tu lado yo siento que estoy viviendo<br>nada es como ayer._

This song is really sad but it is so powerful. When I heard this song, Elena was already engaged and I felt so bad for her. Then I told her that I will be her best friend for ever and she cried and said that she could like with that. I guess Elena loves me the way I love my Esmeralda. The song starts off with the following 'when you're with me is when I say. It was worth everything, everything that I have suffered" For me, it is so true because I can see Esmeralda when I want to..in fact all these years I have had photographers follow her and Nathaniel. Off course they would only take pictures of her. Elena makes fun of me for it, she says I am obsesses and a stalker. Her happiness is worth it, worth my suffering. Just like Elena suffered for my happiness when she almost died to get my heart to move. I sometimes wish I could forget my Esmeralda but I can't there is not a second that I do not think about her.

Next verse of the lyrics is perfect, it means the following 'do not know if it is a dream still or is it a reality, but when I'm with you is when I say. This love that I feel is because you deserved it. To tell you again I love dawn with tears of happiness" Well Esmeralda does deserved to be loved. I guess Elena thinks that she loves me because I deserve it to.

"wow, he need a hug..go give him a hug" Nathaniel said.

I heard a punch. "shut up..seriously. you are taking these songs way too seriously" Esmeralda said

"you hit me…" Nathaniel said laughing and I heard a kiss.

"let go..I want to read" Esmeralda said laughing. Nathaniel also laughed.

_Abrázame que el tiempo pasa y el nunca perdona,  
>ha hecho estragos en mi gente como en mi persona.<br>Abrázame que el tiempo es malo y muy cruel amigo,  
>Abrázame que el tiempo es oro si tu estas conmigo,<em>

_Abrázame fuerte, muy fuerte, más fuerte que nunca,  
>siempre abrázame.<em>

_Hoy que tu estas conmigo,  
>yo no se si esta pasando el tiempo o tu lo has detenido<br>así quiero estar por siempre,  
>aprovecho que estas tu conmigo<br>te doy gracias por cada momento de mi vivir_

The next part of the song was even sadder "next to you I feel I'm living nothing is like yesterday" True..yesterday I was depressed in India and today I am sitting behind my the love of my life. It gets even sadder "hug me because time passes and he never forgives, hold me in your arms that the weather is bad and a very cruel friend..hold me that time is money if your with me hold me tightly ..tightly than ever hug me forever". I just shook my head at him part, eyes still closed.

The next part of the song also matches my situation.. I am running out of time in this plane. Now two hours left. This is meaning of the other verses 'now that your're with me I do not know if spending the time or you've stopped you. So I want to be forever..I take you with me that these. Thank you for every moment of my life"

The last part is so true…I want to actually say it out loud, I want to thank her for the memories that she has given me. It is because of her that I am here. I would probably have died as a gardener. Never would have found out who I was…

I love the next part of the song.

_Tu cuando mires para el cielo,  
>por cada estrella que aparezca amor es un "te quiero".<em>

_Abrázame que el tiempo hiere y el cielo es testigo  
>que el tiempo es cruel y a nadie quiere por eso te digo:<em>

The translation is the following. It means 'for every star you see is love 'I love you' hold me hurt that time and the sky is witness, time is cruel and so nobody wants to tell you" This part is so true, I wish I could talk to my love and tell her that every star she sees, she should think that I love her.

I remember I had read in her diaries that she use to sleep in her balcony some nights and think about her life, in one page she wrote that she was looking at the stars and thinking about who she will love..how he would be. She wrote, I laughed when I read it, she wrote in Spanish ' to think that that lucky man who will be the love of my life is walking on this heart right now..my husband. God, I pray to you to keep him well and happy' She had written this like when she was sixteen.

_Abrázame muy fuerte amor, manténme así a tu lado  
>yo quiero agradecerte amor todo lo que me has dado,<br>quiero corresponderte de una forma u otra a diario;  
>amor yo nunca del dolor he sido partidario,<br>pero a mi me toco sufrir cuando confié y creí  
>en alguien que juró que daba su vida por mi.<em>

The end of the son gis really sad and powerful as well. It's translation is the following 'I want to thank you for all the love you gave me, I can correspond in one way. I hate the pain that this love has brought me but I had to suffer when I trusted and believed someone who swore he gave his life for me'

"nice" Nathaniel said and laughed.

Well the last part perfectly matched our situation..I remember that when I was going to commit suicide, my brother told me that he could not live without me, that I had to be alive for him and in a way, I think what he said made me lie and say that I do not love Esmeralda. So in this song, I have corresponded by trusting the man that swore he would give his life for me if something happened to me.

This song started and I smiled. This song was Elena's. I just shook my head. Oh Elena and her songs.I opened my eyes and looked at the name 'Damanged" by Danity Kane. I closed my eyes again, I look the beat of this song.

"I like the beat of this song" Nathaniel said. Boy, we have always liked the same things.

Do, Do you got a first aid kit handy?  
>Do, Do you know how to patch up a wound?<br>Tell me,  
>are you patient,<br>understanding?  
>Cause I might need some time to clear the hold in my heart and I<br>I've tried every remedy  
>And nothing seems to work for me<br>Baby, (baby)  
>this situation is driving me crazy<br>And I really wanna be your lady  
>But the one before you left me so<p>

"do you have a badage or first aid kit in your bag Muneca" Nathaniel said laughing.

"Nathaniel" my Esmeralda said with full of anger! I smiled and continued to listen to the song.

_[Chorus:]_  
>Damaged, damaged<br>Damaged, damaged  
>I thought that I should let you know<br>That my heart is  
>Damaged, damaged<br>So Damaged  
>And you can blame the one before<br>So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
>How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it<br>(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?) 

This song was so Elena. She said she was trying to get over me with Todd. Todd knows how Elena feels and he has tried everything to get us together. Todd is madly in love with Elena and he would do anything for her. I finally talked to Elena and told her that if would make me happy if she gave Todd a chance and off course, to make me happy Elena started to go out with him. They have been together for twenty years and after proposing multiple times Elena agreed because I told her that this time, I helped Todd pick out the ring. Oh Elena….she is truly an interesting character. I chuckled to myself thinking of Elena….I cannot wait until she get married and has children. I have told both of them that I will so spoil their kids. Elena asked me in private how many kids I wanted to have and I said six, I want a volleyball team. The next day, Todd was so happy and told me that Elena wants to have six kids with him. I congratulated him and just laughed. She was going to have children with him so that I can see little babies and kids and I could spoil them….

I joke around and say " Elena, you are pretty special…like special aid special"

I say this in front of Todd and Todd punches my arm and I laugh it off because it really gets to Elena.

Todd manages my finances and he is also a vampire. Actually, Elena and I had a fight once, we fight like every three days and Cooper says we look like a married couple. Elena's eyes beam with happiness whenever he says this so she provoked more fights..she curses out Esmeralda, calls her stupid for leaving me and says she is a horrible person etc. etc.

The night Todd was turned, Elena fought with me because she said I should so erase Nathaniel's memory of Esmerlada and problem solved. In the restaurant I told her to go get a life and to leave me alone. She stood up and Todd, dressed in a suit, walked in with another woman, they were holding hands and his heart skipped a beat. I was sitting down, I did not look at whose' heart skipped a beat but I hears Elena laugh and she said "alright..but you will do some major damage control" and then she bit him, he fainted and everyone saw. I erased every person's memory in the restaurant, turn Todd and erase his girlfriend's memory of it. I was so mad at Elena that I disappeared from like two years but Todd found me and said that Elena is in trouble. It was a lie; Todd wanted me to see Elena so she could apologize to me.

The song ended . This next song is one of my favorites. It is called Barrier of Love. It is in Spanish.


	5. Chapter 5

**REVIEW!**

**Chapter 232 – What the hell Thomas?**

I cannot believe that Nathaniel fought with me over a stupid song and actually questioned who I loved. Unbelievable! Why does he become so unsecure around Thomas. As this Damaged song was ending, we heard Thomas chuckled to himself. I looked at Nathaniel and his eyes were closed. He looked so mad. The next song started….let's see what is he trying to say to me know.

Like what the hell Thomas! You are engaged to Elena.

The song started and I listened like I have been all this time. It was a slow song, with a really nice melody. Oh my god..really? I am so confused. IS Thomas like messing with my head…

_Tal como una hoja que se lleva el viento me deje llevar,  
>Me encerraste en un beso y no supe escapar<br>Hoy que no te tengo desde la distancia te puedo jurar:  
>Que te extraño en mis sueños<br>Que me dueles aún más..._

OH COME ON! The song says 'just like a leaf I let myself go in the wind. You trapped me with a kiss and then I did not know how to escape. Now that I do not have you, from the distance I will swear to you that I miss you in my dreams and that I am still hurt..'

SHIT! So he loves me, than what is he doing with Elena. Like in this song, he kissed me he gave me my first kiss the day he was turned but I thought he was killed. But could it be that like this song I trapped him with a kiss since he let go and apologized for kissing me but I kissed him myself second later. As I was kissing him, we were caught off guard and Nathaniel bit his neck. I remember, I had entered his mouth and I was wondering why he was not kissing me back but when I opened my eyes, I saw what was happing. Nathaniel's fangs were in my Thomas's neck. I remember I let go of Thomas's mouth and he was so hurt, more hurt that Nathaniel actually bit him than the actual pain, tears rolled down his face and he fainted on top of me, this weight pushed me to the ground as his blood spilled over me..my neck, chest and face. I seriously thought that he was killed. That was like one of the best and worst days of my life. I got my first kiss and found out that Thomas loved me back but I also thought that he died. I just looked at Nathaniel..he opened my his eyes and I just glared at him, Remembering that day that took place more than even hundred years ago.

Like the song said, I too dream about him from time to time.

"what" he said, I just shook my head and looked at my book. I am still on chapter two. I have not read a sentence so far. "well at least he knows that there is distance between you two" Nathaniel said and laughed. I looked back at the book in my hand and listened to the rest of the song.

Es tan difícil comprender  
>Que nuestros mundos sean tan diferentes<br>Como duele  
>No verte cada madrugada<br>Sentir como te extraña el alma  
>Haber tenido tanto y no tener nada.<p>

This next part was so true..how can he find songs like this that matched his heart so perfectly? This last verse was 'it is so difficult to comprehand that our worlds are so different now but it hurts to not see you every breaking dawn. Feel how my heart misses you, to have so much and have so little'

Then I felt his feelings, he let go and it was overwhelming. It was pain and love and sadness. I grabbed my heart. I put the book on my lap and just held my heart..it hurts so bad.

Y duele  
>Sentir el corazón vacío<br>Saber cuánto te necesito  
>Y ver que sigue entre tú y yo una barrera de amor<p>

Holding my heart I looked at Nathaniel and his eyes were closed and he too looked in pain, I listened to the song holing my heart. 'it hurts to feel my heart empty, to know that I need you and to see that now between me and you there is a barrier of love

Oh God.."please stop" I said and noticed that I was crying. I looked at Nathaniel and he too was crying.

"I turned him…I feel it too" he said and wiped his tears.

Then it quickly stopped. "SHIT" Nathaniel said and looked back. He was about to reach over and pull his head phones when I grabbed his hand.

"no…let him be. We cannot let him know that it is getting to us Love. Ignore him" I begged.

Nathaniel looked at me and wiped my tears and kissed me. I kissed him back and pulled him closer to me. He took my jacket off and started to kiss my neck. "in the hotel" I whispered

"yes Love" he said and smiled at me.

I hate Thomas right now so much. I let go of my feelings and channeled hate towards him. All the hate possible, I know that he was feeling it. A song started but he skipped it. I looked at Nathaniel, he raised his eyebrow. Wait..what is he doing. No more song…

Then the song started and I just laughed and shook my head.

Wow THOMAS! How does he have these songs. SHIT. He is so smart…

"I feel hate" Nathaniel said.

"me too..because I let go of my feelings and gave him hate..and now he is giving me hate back" I said smiling

"and now we have this song" Nathaniel said and rolled his eyes.

_Me aposte que podia engañarte facilmente,  
>no fue facil pero un dia sucedio.<br>Busque despues mil formas de humillarte,  
>y es asi como confundia mi corazon.<br>Y es que tu no estabas en mis planes,  
>y que esto no era para siempre.<br>Pero tu fuiste como un angel,  
>que hasta la vida me salvo.<em>

The first verse of the song meant that he 'challanged himself to trick me easily but it was not easy but somehow it occurred'

So him telling me he did not love me was a trick, according to this song and that I finally believed it. I signed in frustration and picked up my book from my lap. The rest was the "he looked many ways to get back at me and that is how I confused my heart. The thing is that you were not in my planes and I when you were it was not forever. But you were just like an angel that life gave me and I was save"

WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!

THOMAS ANDERSON!

Crap I moved on, you are my old love. SHIT! I looked at Nathaniel and he looked so angry. I let my feelings go again and I channeled hate towards Thomas and then these following lyrics came and I quickly stopped and blocked my feelings.

_Entre el amor y el odio esta la linea del perdon,  
>cruzarla significa darle <em>_vida a esta pasion.  
>Y aunque el orgullo a veces pueda mas que la razon<br>y aunque el alma se encierre, para que entre el amor  
>Entre el amor y el odio me enamoro mas de ti,<br>como dos sentimientos distintos viven hoy dentro de mi._

These lyrics mean "between love and hate there is the line of forgiveness and crossing the line gives significant passion to this life. I know that pride can do more than reason at times and even when the heart closes, love will be able to enter. Between love and hate I fall even more in love with you, how can two distinctive feelings live inside me today" Oh great…he hates me and loves me at the same time and because he feels both things, he has fallen in love with me even more..

"shit" I said and looked at Nathaniel.

"well at least he also hates you" Nathaniel said shaking his head.

_Por mas que lo pienso no comprendo,  
>como puedo odiarte al mismo tiempo,<br>que me muero por estar cerca de ti._

THe song ended with "the more think and can't comprehand how can I hate you and at the same time I am drying to be closer to you". WHAT THE HELL THOMAS!

"oh Thomas" I said frustrated

"so..how is the book" Nathaniel asked

I laughed and said "so far the main character said he is a simple man, no statues are build for him..he has only loved" I looked back to my book. Pretend to read as another song started….

The song started and both Nathanial and I started to laugh. Thomas always has had a sense of humor. GREAT!

Only he can make both of us mad..and then in a second, make us happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**REVIEW!**

**Chapter 6 – Elena's Mr. Lonely**

"oh Thomas" my love said with great frustration. She said my NAME!

SHE SAID MY NAME!

"so..how is the book" Nathaniel asked

She laughed and said "so far the main character said he is a simple man, no statues are build for him..he has only loved" That was like in the first paragraph of the first page of the Notebook. I smiled and the song that Elena calls me by started. It is Lonely by Akon. I call her Special Ed and she called me Mr. Lonely.

This is such a funny song..it starts off with like a child singing. It starts off like this.

_Lonely  
>I'm Mr. Lonely<br>I have nobody  
>For my owwnnn<em>

I'm so lonely  
>I'm Mr. Lonely<br>I have nobody  
>For my owwnnn<br>I'm so lonely

They both laughed, I felt their happiness. I just smiled and shook my head. This is like Elena's song for me. My nickname is Mr. Lonely hahaha

Then the child's voice ends and it becomes a serious song and I can relate to it.

Yo  
>this one here goes out to all my playas out there man ya know<br>got to have one good girl who always been there man  
>like took all the bullshit<br>then one day she cant take it no more  
>and decides to leave...<br>Yeah...

I woke up in the middle of the night  
>and I noticed my girl wasn't by my side<br>coulda sworn I was dreamin  
>for her I was Feenin<br>so I hadda take a little ride  
>back tracking ova these few years<br>tryna figure out wat I do to make it go bad  
>cuz ever since my girl left me<br>my whole life came crashin and I'm so...

Lonely (so lonely)I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
>I have nobody (I have nobody)<br>For my own (to call my own_ girl)

"he has Elena..he is not lonely" I heard Esmeralda say. She is right, I have a new best friend that is not normal…she says good thing because being ordinary is boring. Elena's mind set for you. I laughed.

Once again, Esmeralda sent hate my way. I smiled and this song came on. "Knock you down"

I love this song. It is fast beat and I think Nathaniel would like it.

_Heh, not again  
>Ohh, this ain't supposed to happen to me<em>

Keep rockin', and keep knockin'  
>Whether you Louis Vuitton it up or Reebokin'<br>You see the hate, that they're servin' on a platter  
>So what we gon' have, dessert or disaster?<p>

I never thought I'd be in love like this  
>When I look at you my mind goes on a trip<br>Then you came in, and knocked me on my face  
>Feels like in I'm a race<br>But I already won first place

I never thought I'd fall for you as hard as I did  
>(As hard as I did, yeah)<br>You got me thinkin' bout our life our house and kids, yeah  
>Every mornin' I look at you and smile<br>'Cause boy you came around and you knocked me down  
>Knocked me down<p>

"I wonder if he will feel the same if he finds out I can never have children again" Esmeralda said with sadness. Off course I know, you told me in the hotel but you don't remember…Why would that change anything

"I guess Elena can give him children" Nathaniel said.

WAIT WHAT! Well Elena will have children, because of me but but..no. What is Esmeralda thinking?

_Sometimes love comes around  
>(Love comes around love comes around)<br>And it knocks you down  
>Just get back up<br>When it knocks you down  
>(Knocks you down)<br>Sometimes love comes around  
>(Love comes around)<br>And it knocks you down  
>Just get back up<br>When it knocks you down  
>(Knocks you down)<em>

"move, I need to use the restroom" Esmeralda said really quickly

I opened my eyes and saw, she looked at me for a second and she had tears in her eyes…what what why…

"please..don't let it get to you. I am sorry Esmeralda. I never wanted to hurt you like that." Nathaniel said and Esmeralda walked away. He said after her " Elena's children will be hideous" Nathaniel begged as she walked away.

WHAT_?_

_I am confused. Nathaniel turned around and glared at me. In a second he pulled off one of my head phones. "Listen..what do you think you are doing?" he asked in a whisper_

"listening to music that Elena gave me, all these songs are about her and me" I lied

"well …just. My muneca is hurt because she..she" he chocked up but continued "she can never hav…forget it" he said and sat back down.

What? I know what you are trying to say...but why is she upset?

I put my headphone back in and it was the end of the song.

_We, were never meant to be baby we just happen  
>So please, don't mess up the trick, hey young world I'm the new slick rick<br>They say I move too quick, but we can't let the moment pass us  
>Let the hourglass pass right into ashes<em>

As the song ended..Esmeralda walked out, her head was down. She is so beautiful. Nathaniel stood up but Esmeralda's head was down..Nathaniel lifted her chin and kissed her eyes that were closed. "I love you, please forgive me for causing you to not have any children" she said.

Esmeralda opened her eyes and I saw that her eyes were red, she had cried.

NO!

NO!

NO!

Another song started. El Perdedor. The loser..by Aventure. They sat down.


	7. Chapter 7

**REVIEW!**

**Chapter 7 – he thinks he is the loser here…**

I hate Thomas so much right now. My muneca cried because of that song. One of the reasons that she did not want to see Thomas again was because she knew that she could never give him children.

"he said the songs are not about us" I said to Esmeralda as she picked up the book

"what! You talked to him" she yelled at me

"I said nothing, trust me. I just asked him what he was doing and he said he was listening to songs Elena gave him" I said and looked at her beautiful green eyes.

"thank God, they are not about us" my love said and I kissed her lips.

"please don't be upset over…it is use, I mean it means nothing to us right" I said

"yes you are right" she said and moved the hand rest and moved closer to me. I hugged he and held her in my arms and she rested her head in my chest.

"this song is bachata..you love bachatta" I said and kissed her hair.

I can tell her to listen because these songs are not about us. I like this type of music.

_Hay Un Dicho,No Se Sabe Lo Que Se Pierde...Es La Verdad)  
>Te Vi Llorar<br>Viviste La Monotonia  
>Y Te Escuchaba Hablar,Pero Era<br>El Que Te Entendia Y Me Robo  
>Ese Tesoro De Duente,<br>Y Ahora Comprendo El Valor_

Que No Se Tapan Los Defectos  
>Con Pretextos,Y En Cambio<br>Siento Rencor  
>[Coro:]<br>Ay Ve Y Dile Que Lo Odio  
>Y Lo Detesto Por Tener Lo Que Fue<br>Mio,Aunque El Culpable He Sido Yo  
>Que Hoy,Lo Considero Un Enemigo,<br>Lamentando Mi Perdida,En La  
>Batalla Por Tu Amor<br>Recalcale Que No Duermo De Noche  
>Imaginando Que En El Sexo El Te<br>Devora Con Pasion

SHIT! You have got to be kidding me…these songs are so about her.

I translated the song in my head and I knew that my muneca in my arms was doing the same thing. "there is a saying that you do not know what you have until you lose it. I saw you cry and you lived in monotony and I listened to you, but it was him who understood you and he robbed me of that unique treasure, and now I have come to appreciate its value, that faults can't be hidden behind excuses however I feel the and tell him that I hate and despise him for having what belonged to me, even if the one to blame is me  
>that today I consider him my enemy, and I regret my defeat in the battle for your love remark on him that I can't sleep at night, imagining that he's devouring you with passion in bed..."<p>

Great! So this song has double meaning..to Esmeralda it means that she cried right now and I comforted her. But me and Thomas know that she also cried to him when she saw him in college. But now Thomas, through the song is telling Esmeralda that he hates me and despises me because I have what belongs to him and he says he is to blame. In Esmeralda's head he is to blame because he lied and said he did not love her. However, me and Thomas know that he is to blame because was the one who gave me the poem that Esmeralda has framed in our library and he 'fixed' our lives the way he told me during Martin Luther King's speech more than forty years ago.

In the song he says that he considers me his enemy because now he regrets his defeat in the battle of love. At the end of this verse, the song says and he can't sleep at night because he is imagining me in bed with her.

As that last part, Esmeralda lifts her and looks at me with concern. I just smile at her. "tell me what do to" I ask her.

"nothing..just hold me" my muneca says and forces a smile.

The song continues.

HOW IN THE WORLD DOES THOMAS HAVE THESE SONGS!

_Agregale Que Hoy Me Revelo Envidioso,Egoista,Impulsivo Sin  
>Control Por Creer Que Yo<br>Era El Unico Que Tu Amarias,  
>Que Estupido Fulano Con<br>El Premio Y Yo El Perdedor  
><em> 

I translated the rest to myself. "you can add up that today I reveal myself to be envious, selfish, impulsive with no restraints for believing I was the only one you could love, how stupid!  
>that bloke won the prize, and me, I'm the loser..."<p>

Well Thomas, you have acted like an envious, selfish, impulsive bastard today.

"well he is acting like a fool…" Esmeralda said and laughed in my arms.

"I know..is he like digging his own grave" I said and kissed her hair

"the song is pretty sad, he is calling himself the loser" Esmeralda mumbled and I hugged her closer in my arms.

Good thing he cannot hear us.

___Lo Vi Llegar,  
>Y No Pense Que Importaria<br>Y Te Empezaba A Conquistar  
>Convirtiendote En Mi Enemiga<br>Y Me Robo Ese Tesoro De Duente  
>Y Ahora Comprendo El Valor<br>Que No Se Tapan Los Defectos  
>Con Pretextos Y En Cambio Siento<br>Rencor_

I translated this part to myself 'I saw him arrive and I didn't give it any importance  
>when he started to conquer you, turning you into my enemy and he robbed me of that unique treasure, and now I appreciate its value that faults can't be hidden behind excuses however I feel hatred'<p>

Wow…I just smiled and shook my head. He saw me coming and did not think of it much.

"well he gave me up, you did not steal me away" Esmeralda said looking up.

The song ended and a really nice music started. "I like this" I said.

"me too…it sounds like a happy song" Esmeralda said in my arms.

Then the lyrics started and we both laughed. He is way too smart for me, I am really luck that I know that Esmeralda loves me or else, I would be so knocked out of the way.

_I Dont Know It Is But (i Love You I Love You I Love You)  
>I Dont Know What You Do But (i Love You I Love You)<em>

_Verse 1:  
>Oh Baby,<br>Baby I Dont Know What It Is But You Drive Me Crazy  
>And Every Time Im Around You Girl It Feels Amazing<br>And Im On My Best Behavior,  
>When Im With My Baby, Cuz I Cant Lose My Baby<em>

_Chorus:  
>I Dont Met Alot Girls In My Life But They Not Like You Noo<br>Ive Been With The Best And Baby You The Best Of The Best You're The Greatest  
>I Dont Know What It Is But (i Love You I Love You I Love You)<br>I Dont Know What You Do But (i Love You I Love You I Love You)  
>I Dont Know What It Is But (i Love You I Love You I Love You)<br>I Dont Know What You Do But (i Love You I Love You I Love You)_

"well you are the best of the best of the best" I said laughing to Esmeralda

She lifted her head and said "Love, I dedicate this song to you…this is our next Let me Love you Al Green song"

I know what she is referring to, we are going to make love to this song "oh yes, tonight" I said and she blushes and laughed and put her head back down.

The song ended and another song started. I just listened and Esmeralda was quite…

_There's always that one person  
>That will always have your heart<br>You never see it coming  
>Cause you're blinded from the start<br>Know that you're that one for me  
>It's clear for everyone to see<br>Ooh baby ooh you'll always be my boo_

_I don't know bout you all  
>But I know about us and uh<br>It's the only way  
>We know how to rock<br>I don't know bout you all  
>But I know about us and uh<br>It's the only way  
>We know how to rock<em>

_Do you remember girl  
>I was the one who gave you your first kiss<br>Cause I remember girl  
>I was the one who said put your lips like this<br>Even before all the fame and  
>People screaming your name<br>Girl I was there when you were my baby_

I HATE THOMAS! "god, I hate him" I said to myself. I let ago of Esmerlada and she just look at me. I put the arm rest back down. I looked at her and she turned around and looked out the window. It was night now.

_It started when we were younger  
>You were mine my boo<br>Now another brother's taken over  
>But its still in your eyes my boo<br>Even though we used to argue it's alright  
>I know we haven't seen each other<br>In awhile but you will always be my boo_

"what the hell does boo mean hu?" I said with anger and Esmeralda looked at me

She laughed and put her hands in front of her face and said "pick a boo"

I was so angry but I laugh anyway. She is so funny. "no…god I hate him. He gave you your first kiss!" said with anger, still mad

"listen to the song, he says 'now another brother's taken over'" Esmeralda says and looks at me and raises her eyebrow

"I hate him, were you thinking about his lips after he kissed you" I glared at her

Her smile disappeared and she looked at me and with a serious tone said "no, I was thinking about his death Nathaniel and then about my broken neck and then how to get out of your hell and then how the hell to get out of our marriage" and picked up her book again.

_I was in love with you when we were younger  
>You were mine my boo<br>And I see it from time to time  
>I still feel like my boo<br>And I can see it no matter  
>How I try to hide my boo<br>Even though there's another man who's in my life  
>You will always be my boo<em>

_Yes I remember boy  
>Cause after we kissed<br>I could only think about your lips  
>Yes I remember boy<br>The moment I knew you were the one  
>I could spend my life with<br>Even before all the fame  
>And people screaming your name<br>I was there and you were my baby_

"shit he says you are still his boo Esmeralda" I said a little louder than usual. I looked at Thomas and his eyes were closed, no expression on his face. He can't hear us.

"you just asked me what boo means..I don't know that that means" she said and laughed

"he gave your first kiss…I wanted to give you your first kiss" I said full of anger.

"well I can't like go back in time and change things now…can I" she said with a smirk on her face

"I hate him so much! God!" I said with frustration

"well think of it this way, he was the first to kiss me and you were the first to sleep with me" Esmeralda said and touched my cheek. I was so mad.

Great another song….

We both listened to it in silence.


	8. Chapter 8

**REVIEW!**

**Chapter 8 – Nathaniel is mad again, YES!**

Nathaniel is mad again, score! YES!

Great, both of them now are channeling hate towards me. I block my feelings from them. They blame me for their fight just now.

This song is good. I looked down and read the name of the song "Complicated" by Rihanna

_You're not easy to love  
>You're not easy to love, no-oh<br>You're not easy to love-  
>You're not easy to love, no-oh<em>

Why is everything, with you so complicated?  
>Why do you make it hard to love you-<br>While I ha-te it?  
>Cause if you really wanna be alone, I,<br>Would throw my hands up cause baby I tried  
>But everything with you is so complicated,<br>Oh why (Oh why)?

[Verse]  
>Sometimes I get you, Sometimes I don't understand.<br>Sometimes I love you, Sometimes it's you I can't stand.  
>Sometimes I wanna hug you, Sometimes I wanna push you away.<br>Most times I wanna kiss you, Other times put you and every minute you start switching up  
>And you say things like, ' You don't give a fuck!'<br>Then I say, 'I'm through with you.' Take my heart from you. And you come running after me, and, baby, I'm back with you.

"I dedicate this song for you" Esmeralda said with anger

HOLD UP, get your own fucking songs..

"well I feel the same, you are complicated to love..I agree with my mate" Nathaniel said, and I smiled and closed my eyes.

The song ended and this is a really good song. "no air" by Jordin Sparks.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

If I should die before I wake  
>It's 'cause you took my breath away<br>Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
>Oh<p>

_[Chris Brown]__  
>I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave<br>My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
>Wish there was a way that I can make you understand<em>

_[Jordin]__  
>But how do you expect me<br>to live alone with just me  
>'Cause my world revolves around you<br>It's so hard for me to breathe_

_[Chorus:]__  
>Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air<br>Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
>It's how I feel whenever you ain't there<br>It's no air, no air  
>Got me out here in the water so deep<br>Tell me how you gonna be without me  
>If you ain't here, I just can't breathe<br>It's no air, no air_

No air, air  
>No air, air<br>No air, air  
>No air, air<p>

"I hate him and you right now" Nathaniel snapped

"me..what did I do" Esmeralda yelled

SCORE again!

FIGHT

FIGHT

FIGHT

"you said he was your air in one of your dreams" Nathaniel yelled

OH YEAH!

She has the memories of the two nights but she thinks it was like a dream!

"hold up, you are upset with me because of a dream. God, you are so stupid" Esmeralda said with anger.

I smiled.

SCORE!

Next, song. "Mi Pecado" by Maite Perroni and Riek..a guy and girl sing it.

_Maite:  
>Este es mi pecado.<br>¿Cuál es el tuyo?_

_Reik:  
>Mi pecado eres tú<em>

_Reik:  
>Mi destino ya estaba sellado contigo<br>y el corazón te entrege  
>y aunque el mundo intentó separar los caminos<br>nunca olvide_

_Maite:  
>Tus caricias marcaron mi piel<br>y tu voz mi corazón_

_Reik:  
>En tus brazos el cielo encontre<em>

_Maite:  
>Y en tus ojos la fe<em>

_Maite y Reik:  
>Eres tú sólo tú<br>la razón por la que vivire  
>fuiste tú sólo tú<br>la mujer que yo siempre sone  
>mi pecado eres tú<br>siempre te ame._

"what so you will always love him hu" Nathanile said with anger

I heard a slap, I opened my eyes and from the crack of the seats, I saw Nathaniel pull Esmeralda and kiss her roughly. SHIT! Esmeralda did not push him away but she kissed him back. I closed my eyes.

"no…you you" Nathaniel said

"hey, it is a song..do you honestly think I think the same things as the girl siniging?" Esmralda said.

This is what the song meant.

_her:  
>This is my sin<br>What is yours?_

_him:  
>You are my sin<br>My destiny was already sealed with you  
>and i surrendered my heart to you<br>and even though the world tried to seperate our paths  
>i never forgot.<em>

him:  
>in your arms i found heaven.<p>

her:  
>and in your eyes, faith.}<p>

Chorus:  
>{both:<br>it is you, only you  
>the reason for which i will live<br>it was you, only you  
>the woman i've always dreamed of<br>you are my sin  
>i've always loved you.}<p>

THe song ended with the melody dying out.

"seriously.." Nathaniel said

"okay..when I loved him it was a sin. Key word LOVED" Esmeralda said.

"I don't believe you" Nathaniel said "you feel something for him, you must"

YES!  
>YES!<br>YES!

"think what ever you want you fool, so insecure!" Esmeralda said with anger. "I hate the both of you"

Naaa what did I do, I am the innocent one here my Esmeralda.

I looked down and saw this song. I smiled "I hate that I love you" by Neyo and Rihanna

_That?s how much I love you  
>That?s how much I need you<br>And I can?t stand ya  
>Most everything you do make me wanna smile<br>Can I not like it for a while?_

"most everything you do make me wanna smile" Nathaniel said.

HEY HEY! No no, get your own song buddy.

No, but you won?t let me  
>You upset me, girl, and then you kiss my lips<br>All of a sudden I forget that I was upset  
>Can?t remember what you did<p>

"all of a suddent I forget that I was upset, can't remember what you did" Esmeralda said.

YO

Hold

UP

THIS

IS

MY

SONG! ! ! ! &*% #R#$%$%Y$

SHIT

_But I hate it_  
><em>You know exactly what to do<em>  
><em>So that I can?t stay mad at you<em>  
><em>For too long, that?s wrong<em>

_But, I hate it_  
><em>You know exactly how to touch<em>  
><em>So that I don?t wanna fuss and fight no more<em>  
><em>Said, I despise that I adore you<em>

_And I hate how much I love you, boy_  
><em>I can?t stand how much I need you<em>  
><em>And I hate how much I love you, boy<em>  
><em>But I just can?t let you go<em>  
><em>And I hate that I love you so<em>

"I hate that I love you so" Esmeralda said as the song ended. Then I opened my eyes and saw them kissing. SHIT!

I closed my eyes. This song started…oh this is good. Really good. Nathaniel will flip. Its name in English is "take your clothes off woman" hahaha

It starts with a soft melody..

_Desnúdate mi amor  
>Olvídate de él<br>Arde la tentación  
>Ven muérdeme la piel<br>Desnúdate mujer  
>Y desnúdame también<br>QUe nuestros cuerpos hoy  
>Vean amanecer<br>Deja que tu instinto rompa en erupción  
>Yo sé que tu lo deseas<br>Como lo deseo yo_

_Desnúdate mujer  
>Hoy vas a ser infiel<br>Cuando mis manos te deshojen  
>Conocerás la libertad<br>Desnúdate mujer  
>Y entrégame tu sed<br>Bebe mis ganas infinitas  
>Robaré tu santidad<br>Amor, amor_

La lluvia cae sensual  
>Por tu cuerpo y el mio<br>Resbala en sudor  
>De nuestra pasión<p>

They were silent..more like in shock I think. I smiled. This is what the first part meant. "Get naked woman, get naked my love forget about him... temptation burns, come, bite my skin, get naked again and get me naked cuz our 'todays' will see the dawn let ur instinct break into an explosion i know u desire it like i desire it...get naked woman, today u'll be unfaithful, when my longing, defoliates you (then) u'll know what freedom is, get naked woman and give to me your soul, feel my infinite hands (or feel my hands without end(s)) ..rain falls sensually. on ur body and mine slips, the sweat of our passion."

OH YEAH THIS IS A SONG!

Yeah it is a nice song. I smiled..here we go Nathaniel.

"GRRrrrrr" Nathaniel growled. I put my hand over my mouth to not laugh

"here we go again..what is your problem" Esmeralda said

Don't laugh..don't laugh THOMAS. THINK OF SAD THINGS. Dead people, the eight people you killed

"YOU want to SLEEP with him" Nathaniel said

SHIT, don't laugh. I had my hand over my mouth but my body was moving from the laughter. Okay..relax. I closed my eyes. Think of King Leo killing your father..seriousness came over me. Eyes closed.

"oh my God, who said I wanted to sleep with him!" Esmeralda yelled

"can you please keep it down, some people are sleeping…like the gentle man behind" I heard the flight attendend say.

"WHAT!" Nathaniel yelled

I pretended to be asleep, serious face but I was like dying on the inside from the laughter now

"sir, please..we will have to move you and your wife to the end of the place." the flight attendent said.

"the fucker is awake and thinking about my wife being naked right now" Nathaniel said full of anger. Something hit my chest. I opened my eyes closely and stretched and yawn

"sir, you hit him with the book" the flight attendant said angry now..she was in love with me, I heard her heart.

"my sleep" I said and yawn

Nathaniel stood up and yelled "fuck you!"

"what is wrong with your husband love" I said as Esmeralda turned around

"he lost it..insane" Esmeralda said as I handed her book and as I did I touched her hand. She just looked at me, to let go but I held her hand.

"SEE that…he is a mother son of a bitch!" Nathaniel yelled to fight attended said and jumped up form anger but hit his head on to the plane. As a vampire he dented in.

I could no longer hold on to my laughed, I let go of my Love's hand and held my stomach. I had like a laugh attack. Tears were rolling down my face as I laughed and I laughed really loudly!

**REVIEWS!**

**Next chapter will be fun.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – To the back of the plane!

I looked at Thomas and he was doing the laugh that I fell in love with. I laughed to, it was an addicting laugh. "hey" Nathaniel said with anger and touched my arm. I stopped and looked at him but could not laugh. It was funny, his hitting his head.

"oh" I said and saw his head was bleeding. I wiped it away.

"are you alright" the flight attendant said.

"yes!" Nathaniel yelled

"that is it, you two and the laughing man..to the back of the plane." She said angry now

"what?" I said with anger

"you are disturbing first class" she said.

"now..I'll take you three to your seats" she said.

I looked at Nathaniel and he was glaring at Thomas. Thomas stood up, he took of his suit jacket and put it over his arm, he took out his head phones and threw it over his neck. He had stopped the music. Nathaniel opened the head compartment as Thomas stepped out. Then Thomas said "mate, I wonder what she would have told you if you had really hit your head hard and had forgotten your memory" and then he looked at me with a smirk on his face.

I just looked at him, my mouth dropped open.

Nathaniel pushed Thomas and it caught him off guard, Thomas fell to the floor. He looked up and was about to hit back when I stood between them. he punched his face. I laughed. Two man ran down to us. Probably the air Marshals. "sir..are you alright" they asked Thomas and helped him up.

"I was just trying to search this man..because I think he may have a bomb" Thomas said and then smiled at Nathaniel.

"you mother fucker!" Nathaniel yelled and was about to hit him when the air Marshals stood in front of him.

"please come with us sir" air Marshal said

"what the hell he is the terrorist here, he is Muslim" Nathaniel said with anger but in a whisper

"hey..being Muslim does not make you a terrorist" I said offended.

Thomas laughed "screw you!" I said to him and his smile disappeared.

"sir please come with us" the police said and they walked away.

"what the hell is wrong with you!" I said and stood in front of him, he just studied my face Thomas as if he had forgotten how I looked. He just looked at me for like thirty seconds, eyes moved looking at my face.

"so beautiful" he finally said, in a whisper

I slapped him across his face, he smiled and moved the other side of his face. "please..here too. If it means you are going to touch me" he said and winked at me.

"who the hell are you and what happened to the person I once loved" I said with tears in my eyes.

He looked down at his feet and said "he died when he saw that his love moved on and forgot about him….but he is still somewhere deep inside, I have tried to get rid of him and his hopeless love but I can't" he said and turned around to face the flight attendant.

"I'll take you to your seat" the flight attendant said.

I looked back and waited for Nathaniel..where did they take him? To check him? I looked at my hand, it was red and it hurt. I hit as hard as I could. I had never hit him before, this type of hit would have broken his neck. It would have if it was Nathaniel.

"I hate him" Nathaniel said in my ear.

I turned around and saw him buttoning his shirt up. "what happened?"

"had to take all my clothes of in the polite room..so stupid. He will pay for this" he said and kissed me. I put my hand on his cheek and it hurt, I moaned in his kiss. "what" he said and stepped back.

"I hit him but hurt myself" I said and showed him my hand.

"oh Muneca..you should have let me" he said and kissed my hand, every finger. I smiled at him, "but I am glad you hit him" he said chuckling.

"I wanted to break his neck" I said and looked at my hand

"I think neither of us can do that" he said with with sad eyes and gave me a quick kiss

"you are the strongest vampire I know" I said and buttoned the his last two buttons

"he is stronger..and trust me, I do not want to get on his bad side, he can do anything he wants, can have anything he wants with just one look" Nathaniel said shaking his head.

"what?" I said confused.

"I will take you two to your seats?" the flight attendant said and I turned around

"I'll tell you everything but I beg you not to look at his eyes…he is, well he holds incredibly power over me" Nathaniel begged in my ear, I just looked at him

"whatever, please do not fight with him" I begged

"okay" he said.

We went to the back of the plane and right at the end, by the bathroom. Three seats, Thomas said at the end, eyes closed.

"great" Nathaniel said and kissed my lips.

Thomas's eyes were closed. This was his music.

_Everybodys looking for love. Oh. Oh.  
>Aint that the reason youre at this club. Oh. Oh.<br>You aint gonna find a dance with him. No. Oh.  
>Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh.<em>

_Just stay with me now. Say the word and well go.  
>Ill be your teacher. Ill show you the ropes.<br>Youll see a side of love you've never known.  
>I can see it going down, going down.<em>

_In my head, I see you all over me.  
>In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.<br>Youll be screaming no._

"ignore it, it is not for me..not about me" I said as Nathaniel wrapped his arms around my stomach and we walked to the end of the plane.

"I am going to kill him" Nathaniel said in my neck and kissed me.

We reached him, Nathaniel tapped's his shoulder. He opened his eyes, and took one head phone off. "oh" he said and stood up. I felt his eyes all over me, I stepped in and went to the window seat and sat down. I looked at them. They were looking at each other, glaring more like. "she loves me" Thomas said.

I laughed and he looked at me. "hell no" I said. Do I love him?

"who wins now..she is mine" Nathaniel said and sat down. In the middle seat. I was going to say that I belong to no one but myself I did not say anything. Thomas needs to get the message.

Thomas sat down and looked at Nathaniel. "one look into her eyes and…" he said and put his head phones back inside, smiled and closed his eyes. Nathaniel moved in his seat uncomfortably. This song started.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
>She had some trouble with herself<br>He was always there to help her  
>She always belonged to someone else<em>

_I drove for miles and miles  
>And wound up at your door<br>I've had you so many times but somehow  
>I want more<em>

_I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>She will be loved<em>

I was eighteen when I married Thomas…and in this song he says that I always belonged to someone else but he did not mind….

"hey" Nathaniel said and took his head phone off.

I held Nathaniel's hand that was on the hand rest. "what mate?" he said and opened his eyes.

"can you believe stop the music..we get it" Nathaniel said with anger.

"get what?" Thomas said playing dumb

"your songs..I am not stupid" he said

"maybe you are, because these songs Elena put them in my Ipod. They are her songs.." Thomas said.

WHAT!

HOLD

ON!

"again I am not stupid" Nathaniel said

"mate, I listen to music to sleep" Thomas said. Really?

"no you don't" my husband said

"well..I do and I do not want to hear you too talk" Thomas said. With music on, we could not hear. Thomas and Selena did that. "I am not like, one look and I wake up"

Nathaniel faced the back of the seat in front of him and said in a whisper "you know perfectly why I am like this, I am scared of sleeping"

Thomas laughed and said "want me to watch over you again"

Nathaniel just signed in frustration. Thomas put the head phone back in his ear.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<br>And she will be loved  
>And she will be loved<em>

_[in the background]__  
>Please don't try so hard to say goodbye<br>Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Yeah  
><em>_[softly]__  
>I don't mind spending everyday<br>Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Try so hard to say goodbye_

"scared to sleep Love" I asked him

Nathaniel, with tears in his eyes smiled and said "I was bitten in my sleep, I tried to fight my father but he was to strong, he slammed my body back into my bed. Then he forced his blood down my throat as I screamed for help. My mother stood by the door as Thomas was slamming on it to get to me, then my I looked into my father's eyes and he broke my neck" he laughed, it was like a laugh of saddens. I wiped away his tears. He forced a smile. "and the fool sitting next to me, would be by my side so I could sleep once I was turned. I was scared to sleep. He would sleep next to me and will talk to me until I fell asleep"

I laughed and shook my head.

"only sleeping next to him, I can sleep in peace and not wake up even if someone looks at me" he said and laughed

"what about me?" I asked and moved the hand rest between us.

Another song started.

_Como poder recuperar tu amor  
>cómo sacar la tristeza de mi corazón<br>mi mundo solo gira por ti..._

_Cómo sanar este profundo dolor  
>siento correr por mis venas, tu respiración<em>

_estoy tan conectada a ti...  
>Que hasta en mis sueños te veo<br>sin ti yo me muero...  
><em> 

"mmmmm" I said and Nathaniel put one arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer.

"interesting song" he said, I looked at him and he kissed my lips. I kissed him back this time I moved my head closer to him, wanting him. Then I felt hate..Nathaniel let go of me. "we need to control our feelings, he feels everything I feel and since he turned you he must also feel what you feel and we both just felt his hate" he said and chuckled.

"he should deal with it" I said and pulled Nathaniel's neck back down to me.

He smiled in our kiss and mumbled "it is not right Muneca"

I know, I signed and put my head on his chest.

_Y este corazón que te robaste  
>cuando te marchaste<br>tu te marchaste con mis besos  
>con mis besos y mis sueños<em>

_y este corazón esta latiendo  
>cada vez más lento<br>y estoy sintiendo en mis adentros  
>como el fuego no se apagó...<br>__No se apagó..._

The meaning of the song was this. 'How can I get your love back? how can I draw the sadness out of my heart? my world turns only for you...how can I heal this deep pain?  
>I hear your breathing flow through my veins, I am so linked to you that<br>I see you in my dreams and I die without you...and this heart that you stole  
>when you went away you went away with my kisses with my kisses and my dreams'<p>

"Nathaniel, we need to listen to more music" I said.

He laughed and said "I was thinking of the same thing"

"from now on, we each will pick out a song when we have sex" I said

"umm I like the sound of that, each night two songs" he said

"and two in the morning" I said and looked up

"two in the afternoon" he said and smiled at me

"that is like a lot of sex" I said

"well nothing will be changing just music is being added" he said.

I laughed and put my head back on to his chest. "I really truly love you" I said.

Another song started. Oh great…

**REVIEW REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – he is misrable

"I really truly love you" my Muneca said

Another song started. We listened.

_So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend  
>And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send<br>Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper then they seem  
>You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them be<em>

_So let me be, and I'll set you free_

_I am in misery  
>There ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah<br>Why won't you answer me?  
>The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah<em>

_Girl you really got me bad  
>You really got me bad<br>Now I'm gonna get you back  
>I'm gonna get you back<em>

_Your salty skin and how it mixes in with mine  
>The way it feels to be completely intertwined<br>Not that I didn't care, it's that I didn't know  
>It's not what I didn't feel, it's what I didn't show<em>

_So let me be, and I'll set you free_

"he is miserable now" Esmeralda said

I looked at her and said "good, I was miserable for a very long time"

She smiled and looked at me, I said "thank God he has music, imagine if he can hear our conversations"

"well he is not or else he would have flipped" Esmeralda said laughing

"no Thomas has incredible control, he knows how to control his temper…if he was hearing us which thank God he is not, he would control his temper. He has what I lack, when he is angry he thinks with his head and not his feelings" I said

Another song started.

_So this is how the story went  
>I met someone by accident<br>who blew me away  
>who blew me away<em>

_It was in the darkest of my days  
>When you took my sorrow and you took my pain<br>And buried them away, you buried them away_

_And I wish I could lay down beside you  
>When the day is done<br>And wake up to your face against the morning sun  
>But like everything I've ever known<br>you'll disappear one day  
>So I'll spend my whole life hiding my heart away<em>

"you know when I went to Moracco, I wanted to bring Thomas with me" I said, and Esmeralda looked up.

"really?" she asked

"yes but I asked father first and he said no, he was scared that I would turn Thomas. I always had planned to turn him, I wanted my brother with me forever" I said

"interesting" she said

"like this song, Thomas meet you at his darkest days…I had left him because I really had to" I said

"why?" she asked

"because I was craving his blood and would always had to be full around him, I hate feeding from the source" I said

"you enjoyed drinking from me" she said and sat up.

_I woke up feeling heavy hearted  
>I'm going back to where I started<br>The morning rain  
>The morning rain<br>And though I wish that you were here  
>On that same old road that brought me here<br>Is calling me home  
>Is calling me home<em>

_I wish I could lay down beside you  
>When the day is done<br>And wake up to your face against the morning sun  
>But like everything I've ever known<br>You'll disappear someday  
>So I'll spend my whole life hiding my heart away<br>I can't spend my whole life hiding my heart  
>away<em>

I listened to the song and said "well, you taste so good"

She laughed and shook her head "I was terrified of you"

"you know, I wish you had not found out about me the way you did?" I said

"well when I was told that I had to clean your room and wash your clothes..I found the money I had taken and the letter I had written" she said and shook her head. I laughed and just looked at her with apologetic eyes. "were you going to tell me?"

"yes because I was going to drink from you…but" I said and remembered Daniela

"what?" she asked

"I was remembering my younger brother Theo" I said and smiled, Daniela was his

"how was he, I only saw him once" she said

"well he was a vampire in all scenes of the word, he became one when he was only eighteen" I said and shook my head

"really?" she asked

"yes, he provoked Father to change him…while my father turned Richard, Emily and me in our sleep while Thomas was slamming on our doors to try to help us" I said remembering the night I was turned…as I was screaming, I heard Thomas's screams and cries out side the door but my mother was blocking the door.

"you father was evil" she said.

I laughed "no…well maybe he was just very selfish"

"yeah making his nephew a gardener makes him pretty evil" she said and shook her head.

Another song started.

_Te siento tan distante y tan cerca a la vez  
>Descifrando, tu silencio<br>Y entonces me imagino dentro de tu piel  
>Pero pierdo, en el intento.<br>Y por mas que busco darte amor  
>Nunca te fijas en mi<br>Si supieras que puedo morir por ti...por ti._

_Inalcanzable como estrella tan distante  
>Un amor casi imposible,<br>Invizible como el aire,  
>Eres tan inalcanzable, tan sublime como un angel<br>Un amor casi imposible  
>Como fuego que no arde<br>Te me has vuelto inalcanzable...inalcanzable. _

Esmeralda raised her eyebrows and said "unattainable..I like it"

I listened to the meaning of the song. '**I feel you so distant, and so close at times**,  
><strong>And then I imagine myself in your skin,<strong> **but I get lost trying** **and the more I try to give you my love**,  
><strong>you never look at me, <strong> **if you knew that i could die for you.. for you** , **Unattainable, like a distant star**  
><strong>one love so impossible…<strong> **Invisible like the air** **you're so unattainable, so sublime as an angel**, **one love so impossible**  
><strong>like the fire that doesnt burn<strong> **you've turned me unattainable.. unattainable"**

"tell me more about Theo" she said

I will have to lie or she will be horrified. "he was a very young vampire.." I have to think lies to tell…good thing Thomas will not hear because he and Theo use to fight all the time and once turned Theo almost killed Thomas because he was defending poor Daniela

Another song started…

**REVIEW REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Theo was evil

Yeah you do have that right…I have incredible self control. If our places was switched, Nathaniel hearing me talk with Esmeralda about having sex six times in a day, he would have ripped my head off. I , I on the other hand..have my eyes closed. Listening but they think the music is blocking them..

"tell me more about Theo" my love asked that bastard

"he was a very young vampire" the bastard said

YEAH RIGHT!

That is no excuse to what he did to poor Daniela. I am really glad that Theo is dead, if he was not..as a vampire I so would have killed him. I really would have. We both hated each other..he blamed me for Daniela's death. ME!

It was all his fault.

"he looked like you" my love said

"but trust me…he was nothing like me after her de" he stopped.

Yeah, after scaring Daniela to death..that bastard!

"wait..complete your sentence" Esmeralda said

Knowing Nathaniel..he will lie for his brother. With all that Theo has done to me and to Daniela…Nathaniel still sees him like his spoiled little brother who always got what he wanted. Thank God, King Leo made me hide Esmeralda…

"well he scared a girl named Daniela to death" Nathaniel said in a whisper.

This song started. I opened my eyes and looked at the Ipod, "If I never see you again" by Maroon 5.

Now as the summer fades  
>I let you slip away<br>You say I'm not your type  
>But I can make you sway <p>

"oh my God, was it that she found out he was a vampire" my love asked

NO!

NO!

NATHANIEL WILL LIE! ! ! !

"yes..that was it" that bastard said.

I was so angry…tell her the truth about Theo. We both know how wrong and evil he was once turned. Nathaniel blamed his father…but no..it was all Theo.

"how did they meet?" Esmeralda asked

"in a party" Nathaniel lied again…

_It makes you burn to learn  
>You're not the only one<br>I'd let you be if you  
>Put down your blazing gun<em>

_[Chorus:]__  
>Now you've gone somewhere else<br>Far away  
>I don't know if I will find you (find you, find you)<br>But you feel my breath  
>On your neck<br>Can't believe I'm right behind you (right behind you)  
>'Cause you keep me coming back for more<br>And I feel a little better than I did before  
>And if I never see your face again<br>I don't mind  
>'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight<em>

"I like this song" Nathaniel said.

YEAH you change the subject you coward! For that memory of that poor girl at least recognize how evil your brother was…all that bullshit that he was turned as a teenager, with hormones going crazy and that Daniela was in love..because he heard his heart does not justify anything..

Daniela was only sixteen…Theo had just turned and was eighteen and he was in the woods, when he saw Daniela and her family's carriage had got stuck in the middle of nowhere. He killed Daniela's brothers..four of them and her parents. He was only a week old vampire..he says that he was going to kill Daniela but her heart skipped a beat. He threw her over his shoulder and ran home. His parents were traveling…Nathaniel and Richard were in charge..but really Sue was the one in charge.

So he bring the girl..and she is scared out of her mind. She ran and hid behind Sue crying. Theo said she would be him maid….

Sometimes you move so well  
>It's hard not to give in<br>I'm lost, I can't tell  
>Where you end and I begin<p>

It makes me burn to learn you're with another man 

"yup you are with me" Nathaniel said and I heard a kiss.

Daniela was from a good family..I remember the first night she was at the castle, she was crying helplessly in her room…next to my room. The maid room.

_Then I heard glass breaking..I woke up and went to the living room. Theo was breaking plates, cups, bottle of blood. He was laughing and doing this. I just looked at him…had he gone mad. "stay out of it" he said to me and pushed me aside.._

_I then followed Theo to Daniela's room…she was already in her nightgown, after bringing her here, Theo had gone back for her clothes and bury her family. They were traveling. "get out" Daniela yelled and tried to cover herself. I turned around…it was not proper to see a girl in her nightgown. "no..no put me down" she yelled. Then I saw Theo run with her..I followed._

"_clean this" Theo demanded and dropped the poor girl's body on to the ground_

"_I don't know..how, I never" she said sobbing_

"_well you will learn" Theo said and he ran out, in a second he was back with mope. He dropped to next to Daniela's body. "carefull…if you cut your finger with the glass..i'll smell your blood and I will drink you dry" _

_I ran to Nathaniel's room, I looked at him and he woke up. "come..please, Theo is insane" I said. We both walked down the stairs. _

"_you have got to be kidding me" Nathaniel said and walked over to them. The girl's hands were shaking but she was cleaning the broken glass and spilled blood. _

"_you see the blood…" Theo said and pointed to it spilled near the poor girl's hand as she picked up the broken pieces of glasses. "if you do not do everything I tell you…I will kill you just like your brother. Remember how I killed the youngest..what was he like eight" he said laughing and Daniela just put her face in her hands and cried._

"how does he find such songs" Esmeralda said and it brought me back to reality

Take me down, but take it easy  
>Make me think but don't deceive me<br>Torture me by taking your time  
>(Talk to me, talk to me)<p>

_[x2]_  
>'Cause you keep me coming back for more<br>And I feel a little better than I did before  
>And if I never see your face again<br>I don't mind  
>'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight<p>

"Nathaniel" she said

"umhh" he said

"where were you…it is like you were thinking of something" Esmeralda said

"I was thinking about my little brother" Nathaniel said.

That night, Nathaniel pulled Theo up to his room. Daniela just looked at me and cried. I told her she could sleep..all the doors were locked and she could not escape. It was like three in the morning. She went back into her room, I cleaned the glass and I went back to my room and heard her cry. She did not sleep all night, she was crying.

Theo treated her like his maid for the next two weeks, Daniela cleaned his room..cleaned whatever he broke..did not say a word to anyone. She only drank water and I saw eat only four times and it was only because Theo said he would kill her if she did not eat. Daniela spoke for the first time since her first night at the castle and said kill me. Theo grabbed her face, he held her and pushed her to the wall. Then he took the plate of food and feed her, she spit it in his face, he did not care..kept feeding but she kept spiting it back in her face…they went through all of Sue's foods. Sue yelled and said "please eat girl" she finally ate but she was spitting food back at Theo's face for a good hour as he kept feeding her..more like forcing the spoon in her mouth...he did this while holding her neck, pressing his body against hers..trapping her. I just shook my head and left the kitchen as Daniela finally ate.

Next song started.

_Seems like just yesterday  
>You were a part of me<br>I used to stand so tall  
>I used to be so strong<br>Your arms around me tight  
>Everything, it felt so right<br>Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
>Now I can't breathe<br>No, I can't sleep  
>I'm barely hanging on<em>

_Here I am, once again  
>I'm torn into pieces<br>Can't deny it, can't pretend  
>Just thought you were the one<br>Broken up, deep inside  
>But you won't get to see the tears I cry<br>Behind these hazel eyes_

"interesting songs..he had hazel green eyes.." I heard Nathaniel say

"how did Daniela look like" Esmeralda said chancing the subject..my Love being the person she is…

"umm, she had brown hair, tall like Theo, blue eyes, Daniela and Theo would have made a great couple" Nathaniel said

YEAH if only Theo did not act like a bastard. I remember the night she had a heart attack and died.

"_hey I am talking to you and you seem to not hear me" I said looking at Nathaniel. He had no expression on his face. "what..you are listening to something" _

"_nothing" he said and we continued to eat._

_I kept talking he did not respond. "hey..earth to Nathaniel" I said and waved my hand in front of his face_

_He just shook his head and signed …"oh Theo" he said and shook his head and half smiled._

"_what?" I said_

"_what were you saying" he said and started to eat._

_We kept talking but it seemed like Nathaniel was not with me._

"_hey" Richard said, he went to get blood. _

"_hi" I said._

_Richard's face dropped. "WHAT!" he growled and ran. I followed him, he went to the basement._

"_let me explain…the girl does love brother" Nathaniel said walking down after me._

_Richard knocked down the door and I saw five dead girls. On the bed I saw Daniela..she pulled up her dress. I saw Theo button his shirt and look at Daniela as she stood up. No expression on her face.."you got what you wanted..I am leaving" Daniela said in a whisper and walked past me._

"_what the hell" I yelled_

"_I am no longer a virgin and you three are. Oh and I am eighteen and you are in your late twenties" Theo said laughing_

_We were in shock.."how could you mate" Richard said and punched his face_

"_you knew…you were hearing it" I yelled and hit Nathaniel_

"_hey..I heard him kill the other girls and he said, sleep with me or you will be like one of them" Nathaniel said standing up from the punch. My fist was aching…shit hitting a vampire hurts!_

_Richard was on top of Theo hitting him. Nathaniel pulled Richard off of him. "she knows about us…she can't leave" Theo said and ran after her._

_We went back the living room…he dragged Daniela back inside the house. Daniela was crying and begging him to let her go. "no!" Theo yelled and pushed her into the floor carpet. Daniela fell. She turned around and looked at Theo crying. "LEAVE" Theo yelled at us._

_We were by the door…more like in shock. Theo leaned over her body and said "I know you love me…but this time..I want to be in your head and hear what you think because this time I will not be as gentle" he said and bit Daniela's neck, she was crying in pain. _

_I ran and pushed Theo off of her, I started to hit him but her broke my neck and my body fell to the side..seeing this Nathaniel stepped in and started to hit Theo. Theo's face was covered in blood. Face covered in blood, he was looking at Daniela. Daniela stood up and then held her heart…"Theo.." she said and in a whisper and fell back down._

"_NO!" Theo yelled, Nathaniel stopped. "her heart..heart" Theo said crying and rushed to her side._

"_she is dying" he cried and looked at Richard. "turn her, turn her for me" he begged_

"_no" Richard said, Nathaniel and him were new vampires..and could not turn her, their parents were in Paris._

"_please" Theo begged and ran toward's Richard and at his feet he begged holding his hands as if he was praying, crying he said "please brother,…I love her"_

"_some way to treat someone you love" I said in a whisper, holding my neck..laying on my back._

"_no..never. I will not bring her into the world of vampires" Richard said and started to walk away. Theo grabbed his feet and as he walked away..he drapped Theo's body with him_

"_brother please..I know she loves me, I heard her heart. And when he made love, she did not cry or try to stop me…she was still but her heart was racing not the type of heart rate that meant she was scared..it was I don't know..like she wanted to and and when I kissed her, she let me enter her mouth and did not push me away...I swear and just right now..when I had her blood, she is terrified of me because I killed in front of her but when Nathaniel was hitting me, she was worried for me. She really she was..she cares for me" Theo begged crying "please brother..turn her and I will let her leave, I will fix her life, she must have other family members"_

_She could be pregnant…_

"_no" Richard said and ran out. _

"_no no no" Theo said sobbing and crawled to Daniela's body. _

"_heart stopped" Nathaniel said_

"_no Daniela" Theo cried and grabbed her body and hugged it. "my Daniela" he cried and he took her to his room and we heard him cry..he stopped drinking blood. Nathaniel went to his room and saw that he was on the floor, gone blind and Daniela still in his bed. He kept her in his room for a week and when he also went deaf, Nathaniel took her body and buried her. My neck was broken…_

"that was an interesting song" Esmeralda said and it brought me back to present day..

"what?" Nathaniel said

"you seem absent Love" Esmeralda said

He was remembering the same thing I was…

**REVIEW REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Thomas helped all of us to sleep

"you seem absent Love" my Muneca said

"oh I am just thinking.." I said and looked at Thomas. His eyes were closed, no expression on his face

"tell me" my wife said and kissed my hand

"I was remembering how Theo broke Thomas's neck" I said

"really? Why" Esmeralda said shocked

"they had a fight over something I don't remember" I said, off course I remember…

"who healed him?" she asked

"my father when they came home" I said and smiled. Theo was depressed and did not leave his room. I took the blame, our parents never found out about Daniela. I said we were climbing a tree once again and Thomas fell. My father quickly healed him but then as Thomas had fainted from the pain..my father beat me up. I was a vampire and he did not hold back..I was in shock. He hit me endlessly until Richard stopped him. I had broken ribs..arms but they all healed. My shirt was covered in blood.

"anything happens to him and I swear to God on my brother's memory that I will kill you!" my father had yelled at me as he walked away furious. Now it makes sences why…I remember when ever I did not something wrong my father would yell at me and use to say that he wished Thomas was his son. Even though Thomas was illiterate, a gardener…he knew how to speak. He use to give my father his opinion on vampire matters.. should have figured something was up…

Next song started..

_Even if you were a million miles away  
>I could still feel you in my bed<br>Near me, touch me, feel me  
>And even in the bottom of the sea<br>I can still hear inside my head  
>Telling me, touch me, feel me<br>And all the time you were telling me lies_

_So tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
>Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you<br>I'm gonna hold onto the times that we had  
>Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you<em>

_Have you ever tried sleeping with a broken heart  
>Well you can try sleeping in my bed<br>Lonely, only, nobody ever shut it down like you  
>You wore the crown, you make my body feel heaven-bound<br>Why don't you hold me, need me, I thought you told me  
>You'd never leave me<em>

_Looking in the sky I can see your face  
>And i knew right where I'd fit in<br>Take me, make me  
>You know that I'll always be in love with you<br>Right til the end_

"hmmm" Esmeralda said and looked out the window

I had to say something so she would not think of this song "hey you want to hear an interesting story?"

"what?" she asked and looked at me

"so Thomas like never really slept when he was in the castle" I said and laughed

"why?" she asked

"well like this song he says he can't sleep now…he did not before either" I said and laughed

"why" Esmeralda said and laughed

"because he would first be in my room stay with me while I slept..then he would go to Richard who would wake up and would want to kill father for how he was turned..Richard's was most tragic. He ran out of his room..mom stopped him, they both dragged him back to his room while Richard called for help from Thomas. So he would stay by Richard's door until he would scream remembering that night and would leave his room to hit father and Thomas would stop him." I said and smiled

"oh wow..your father was evil..your mother too" she said shaking her head

"no, they just wanted their kids to live forever" I said

"and they did not want Thomas to become a vampire.." she said

"umm" I said and thought about it

"yeah..why would your father want Thomas to live forever.." she said looking at Thomas. His eyes were closed

The song was ending…

"so Thomas would then wait until Theo started to scream, he would dream about Daniela and well..so Thomas would take a bucket of water and throw it over Theo" I said laughing…Theo would dream about Daniela and yell "I am sorry" like every other night…

"wow.." Esmeralda said

"then around like four thirty in the morning, when my sister Emily was turned when I was not home, she would scream from help form Thomas..like every single night" I said

The song ended

"and Emily was in love with him" Esmeralda said

"wait….what" Thomas said and took his head phone off

"you can hear us?" my wife said

"no..the song just ended" he said and looked at me "mate…Emily liked me?" he asked in shock

"she was in love with you" I said and laughed

"shit! And when she would wake up screaming…she would ask me to stay in her bed until morning" he said in shock remembering

"smart girl" my wife said and looked out the plane window…wait was she jealous….

"why did you not tell me" Thomas asked now angry

"well I know you always saw her as your little sister.." I said and smiled

"damn it! Every single night…well breaking dawn, I would go to her when she woke up screaming and I would sleep with her, her in my arms. Comforting her…shit!" he said and put his head phones back in "and you said nothing!" and closed his eyes back

I looked at Esmeralda and she laughed. "I wonder if she really did get scared every night or if she wanted my Thomas in her bed"

"did you just say 'my Thomas'" I asked her and raised my eyebrows at her.

**EVIEW REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – Moment for life

I was so angry with Nathaniel "and you said nothing!" I said and put my headphones back in my ears. I closed my eyes.

I heard my love laugh and she said "I wonder if she really did get scared every night or if she wanted my Thomas in her bed"

O

H

MY

G

O

D!

She still thinks of me as hers! !E#%R#$T Take that mate

"did you just say 'my Thomas" he asked in shock

"no" Esmeralda lied

I heard HER! YES! YES! YES!

"I heard you" Nathaniel said angry

"fine I did " she said

"oh my God!" Nathaniel said

"hey..he will always be my Thomas. You know that…he is part of my past" she said and this song started. I opened my eyes and looked at it. "Moment in life" PERFECTION! I need to like Kiss Elena's hands and feet for this Ipod. Like of my God. This song will drive Nathaniel off the edge. The girl singing started rap the following. I closed my eyes..no expression on my face.

_I fly with the stars in the skies,  
>I am no longer trying to survive,<br>I believe that life is a prize,  
>But to live doesn't mean you're alive,<br>Don't worry bout me and who I fire  
>I get what I desire it's my empire<br>And yes I call the shots I am the umpire  
>I sprinkle holy water upon a vampire, vampire<br>And this very moment I'm king  
>This very moment I slay Goliath with a sling,<br>This very moment I bring  
>Put it on everything that I will retire with the ring,<br>And I will retire with the crown, Yes!  
>No I'm not lucky I'm blessed, Yes!<br>Clap for the heavyweight champ, Me!  
>But I couldn't do it all alone, We!<br>Young Money raised me, grew up out in Paisley  
>Shout out to my haters, sorry that you couldn't faze me<br>Aint being cocky we just vindicated, best believe that when were done_

Both Esmeralda and Nathaniel were quite…yup I was feeling Nathaniel's hate towards me..his feeling when the girl in this song said 'shout out to my haters..sorry that you couldn't faze me"

Then I felt rage and hate..coming from Nathaniel. I felt his eyes on my face but I was pretending that I was going to sleep. The rap continued…

_This moment will be syndicated, I don't know this night just reminds me  
>Of everything that they deprived me of, kuhh!<br>Ppppp put ya drinks up, it's a celebration every time we link up  
>We done did everything they can think of<br>Greatness is what we wanna brink up._

_[Chorus]  
>I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life<br>Cuz in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive_

"MOTHER FUCKER" Nathaniel said and punched my face, it caught me off guard…

"what the hell" I said and took my headphones off.

"hey" Esmeralda said and pulled Nathaniel's hand…he was going to hit me again.

My lip was bleeding…

"Love, did he like become bipolar too" I said, playing dump as if I had not heard their previous conversation

"I HATE YOU" Nathaniel yelled at me

The flight attended ran to the back of the plane and saw. I looked at her and said "I am scared for my life" and wiped my blood from my lip and showed it to her.

"that is it" she said angry

"excuse me..do you even know what this bastard is doing..he is rubbing it on my face that that my wife ..that" he said and looked at me

"your wife what?" I asked playing confused…

"nothing…there was a misunderstanding miss…the gentlemen here is indescribable" she said and glared at me then Esmeralda looked at the flight attendant and said "metaphorically speaking"

"hey mate..do you want me to explain to you what a metaphor is" I asked and smiled

He hit me again in front of the flight attended. I laughed.

"see he provokes me" Nathaniel said full of anger

"no he did not" the flight attendant said and came to my help. She touched my face and her heart went crazy

"oh great" Esmeralda said

"WHAT THE HELL! Why do you care" Nathaniel yelled and stood up from his seat

"I don't..I really don't. God, you are so so..Nathaniel I love you. Not him, I loved him once but I love you." She said and loved at me "whatever the hell you think you are doing..just know that I love Nathaniel. My heart and soul belong to him. He is my everything..the father of my children and my real true husband since I married him first" she said with anger

Nathaniel laughed.

I just looked at Esmeralda..in shock. I looked at the flight attendant and said "I do not want to sit here..not next to this man. Please change my seat" I was so angry and hurt

"I understand..but the plane is full, I will not take you back to first class." She said. I singed in fraustration.

"however..I will not call the air Marshal about this but but I will ask you miss to change your seat and sit between the gentlemen" she said.

I WAS SMILING FROM JOY in the inside but I did not show it. I had no expression on my face

"no" Esmeralda said

"do..I don't care…I know how you feel Muneca" he said and kissed her, my eyes were open now. I just looked at them. They switched seats..my Esmeralda was sitting next to me now.

I started my IPOD! Okay let's see how you really feel about me…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – For the respect I have for him…

I sat down and looked at my wife. She picked up her book, I looked over and saw Thomas press his Ipod, and this song started. It was a slow soft song..starting with a piano

Esmeralda looked at me when the lyrics started…

_Sabes amor, nunca te he olvidado,_

_Te recuerdo a cada noche,_

_Te recuerdo en cada estrella que siempre aparece._

_Sabes amor, siempre te he recordado y te miro en cada flor,_

_Que el colibrií se ofrece,_

_Saber que yo siempre te encuentro, en cada pájaro que canta,_

_Y cuando amanece y anochece_.

I translated the meaning to myself "do you know love that I have never forgotten you, I remember you every night…I remember you in every star that appears in night. Do you know love that I have always remembered you and I see you in every flower."

"what the hell?" I said and looked at my wife

"ignore it" Esmeralda said and smiled at me and looked back at her book

"no…you are not, pretending to read so…so why don't we do something more productive" I said and grabbed her book and pulled her neck towards me, I kissed her passionately, I opened my eyes in our kiss and saw Thomas's eyes were closed…I need him to see this. I hit him with the book. He opened his eyes…he looked at me kissing Esmeralda and he with tears in his eyes he forced a smile and gave me a thumbs up. A THUMBS UP!.What the hell! If I was him, I would go crazy…lose my mind but he smiled and gave me a thumbs up and then holding the book he closed his eyes again.

"no..no" Esmeralda said and pushed me

"I love you" I said and kissed her again but she moved her head

"no..it is not right, Thomas sitting next to me" she said

"his eyes are closed and he can't here us" I said and kissed her again..she moved her head and pushed my shoulders

"no Nathaniel, I love you but but..my other love sitting next to me" she said with tears in her eye

I just glared at her "don't look at me like that…you know why I stopped loving him perfectly well and and well you know I love you but for the respect that I have for Thomas, please I beg you to not kiss me again" Esmeralda finally said

"okay Muneca" I said

She smiled and said "and tonight I will dance for you"

I smiled and wanted to kiss her but I did not. "and your outfit?"

"well we are going to Dubai so.." she said and faced her seat. "my book" she said and then saw that Thomas had it in his hand..eyes closed.

She looked at me and raised one eyebrow. "didn't you take my book from me" she asked

SHIT! He will tell her that I hit him with it so he could open his eyes and see us kiss

"excuse me" Esmeralda said and tapped his shoulder.

Thomas opened his eye and took one ear plug out and looked at Esmeralda. "you have my book..why? how do you have it" she said

Thomas smiled and looking at me "you dropped it..I think..here" he said and gave it to Esmeralda. She took it and opened it.

Thomas looked at me and just smiled and put the headphone back in. Really….

This song started….

_Que podre decirte en el corto tiempo  
>en que se vive una ilusión<br>que podre dejarte tan pegado al alma  
>que se quede alli en tu corazón<em>

_yo no pretendo enseñarte  
>lo que es el mundo me falta también<br>pero vale la pena disfrutar cada dia  
>porque me has regalado el privilegio de amarte<em>

_Di lo que sientas,  
>Haz lo que piensas<br>Da lo que tengas  
>Y no te arrepientas,<br>Y si no llega  
>Lo que esperabas,<br>No te conformes  
>Jamas te detengas.<em>

_Pero sobre todas las cosas,  
>Nunca te olvides de Dios<em>

_The meaning of the song_ was oh God…so Thomas. It is so Thomas…a girl and a man were singing togetheh It started of like this " What can I tell you during the short time when an illusion is lived? What can I leave you  
>so it can attach to your soul and that it will remain in your heart? I do not pretend to teach you What the world is, missing for me too But it's worthwhile to enjoy each day because you have given me the privilege to love you. Tell what you feel Do as you think<br>Give what you have and do not regret it. And if what you were awaiting does not come do not resign yourself Never stop.  
>But above all things. Never forget about God."<p>

"GOD I HATE HIM" I said and growled

"Love it is just a song...it means nothing" Esmeralda said looking at her book

"really..he is says he has given himself the privilege of loving you and that is all he cares about" I said looking at her

Esmeralda signed and laughed. "no Muneca..it is not funny" I said, it really is not.

"Nathaniel..my Nathaniel" she said and touched my cheek "how can I make you understand that I only have eyes for you now and that I love you. Just you" she said and smiled at me

I just looked at her.."I want to kiss you" I said

"and..." she said

I gave her a quick kiss and she giggled. "I swear sometimes like you forget all that we have been through these past 40 plus years" she said and looked at her book

"oh never..those forty years have been the highlight of my life combined with my 28 years as a human that I spent with the man sitting next to you" I said and shook my head

"I sometimes wish you two could be friends...I have never seen you two as friends..always fighting for no reason" she said and turned her page

"oh we have a reason" I said and held her hand.

"the reasson is pointless because I love one man" she said looking at her book. I just looked at her "his name his Thomas" she said. "oh my GOD! Look at your face, damn it! It is like you did not hear me all this time. Wow...his name is Nathaniel" she said and laughed laughing. We looked at Thomas and his eyes were closed..no expression on his face.

"don't do that..that was not funny" I said and smiling I kissed her hand

"it was so worth it...your face Love" she said and kissed my hand that was holding hers. Another song started...

_Everywhere is still  
>everything is restless in my heart<br>i hate the way this feels  
>suddenly i'm scared to be apart<br>the days are dark when you're not around  
>the air is getting hard to breathe<br>i wish that you would just put me down  
>i wish that i could go to sleep<em>

_loving you is suicide  
>i don't know should go or should i stay<br>i'm tryna to keep myself alive  
>knowing there's a chance it's all too late<br>but i heard you say you love me  
>that's the part i can't forget<br>and i wish that you come save me  
>cos i'm standing over the edge<em>

"SHIT" I said to myself and looked at Thomas

"ignore" Esmeralda said reading her book

I listened to the song..

"it is not about me..or you, so just let him sleep..try to sleep" Esmeralda said and looked at me

_should let you go  
>tell myself the things i need to hear<br>but my brain is why you're wrong  
>that's why i'm loving you when you're not here<br>feels like i drown in your every word  
>and every breath that's in between<br>somehow you got me where it really hurts  
>it's killing every part of me<em>

_loving you is suicide  
>i don't know should go or should i stay<br>i'm tryna to keep myself alive  
>knowing there's a chance it's all too late<br>but i heard you say you love me  
>that's the part i can't forget<br>and i wish that you come save me_  
><em>boy cos i'm standing over the edge<em>

_loving you is suicide  
>and my world's about to break<br>and i... had as much as i can take  
>and love is a long way down<em>

I looked at Thomas and then at Esmeralda "what" my wife asked me

"no…" I said and reached over to Thomas and pulled one of his headphones off. "what are you thinking about" I demanded

He just rolled his eyes and signed "mate..I am trying to sleep" he said

"no..you will not commit sucide…I will not allow it" I growled at him

"you know what…go screw yourself" he said

Esmeralda was just looking at him when he spoke and then to me when I spoke

"hey..hey, we may not talk and hate each other but if something happens to you, I am killing myself after you" I said looking dead in his eyes

"relax Nathaniel..I am a man that keeps his word" he said and then look at Esmeralda "his word" he said and put his headphones on.

Another song started…it was Spanish.

I just looked at Esmeralda and she raised her eyebrows at me. "would you seriously commit sucide if he did?" she asked

"yes" I said

"what the hell…what about me" she said and grabbed my hand and Thomas's hand. Thomas opened his eyes and he took his headphones off

"the both of you.." she said holding her my left hand, his right hand. "swear on my life that neither of you will commit suicide"

Thomas and I just looked at each other. "promise…if one of you dies, I will die too" she said

Thomas and I just looked at each other.

"swear" Esmeralda said looked at me.

"I swear" I said

She looked at Thomas "swear" she said to him

"who the hell do you think you are!...I don't care about you" Thomas said and pulled his hand from her gripp.

"please the both of you, let me sleep. I hate both of you and and I just want to sleep." He said put his music back on, even louder now.

Eyes closed he, started to open the bottom button of his dress shirt sleeves.

"okay..you don't care about me…give me the wedding ring I put in your hand. I am not wearing yours" she said

Thomas just looked at her.

"see" Esmeralda said and showed her hand "I am wearing the ring given to me by the man I love, I threw yours away" my wife said

Ummm that was a lie..I threw her ring into the ocean when I gave her her mother's necklace.. Did she just say this because she was angry that he said he did not care about her"

"give it" Esmeralda demanded.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – You put it on me, you take it out

"see" Esmeralda said and showed me her hand "I am wearing the ring given to me by the man I love, I threw yours away" my wife said.

I just looked at her in shock…she threw our symbol of marriage away the ring I had given her, I remember I worked for four days at night..when she was sleeping so I could buy a ring. I was really poor back then, all I had was the furnished house King Leo has given me and my two hands that I used to work at night when she was aleep…..the rings have a lot of meaning for me. I just looked at the ring in my hand.

"give it" Esmeralda demanded.

I paused the Ipod and just looked at her and raised my eyebrow. "since you are moving on and don't care about me…give it" she said and held her hand out.

"since you put it on me, you take it out" I said and held my hand for her

"yes..makes sense" she said and touched my hand

"but I would just like you to know that the ring is stuck…I would have long taken it out but I have been wearing it for eight hundred years, so please take it out I hate it..it is stuck" I said. She just looked at me.

I smiled at her and pressed play on my Ipod. This song started…it matched this situation. I looked at it and it was called "que hisiste" by Jennifer Lopez. As the lyrics started I looked at Nathaniel and he just shook his head and smiled. Yeah he was happy…

Ayer los dos soñábamos con un mundo perfecto  
>Ayer a nuestros labios les sobraban las palabras<br>Porque en los ojos nos espiábamos el alma  
>Y la verdad no vacilaba en tu mirada<p>

I just looked at my love as she tried to pull my ring, it really was stuck. This is what the first part of the song meant. "yesterday the two of us dreamed of a perfect world, yesterday our lips had many words because our eyes where the spies to our souls and the truth did not hide in your eyes" she looked at me and I smiled..she looked back at my ring finger..still trying to pull it.

Ayer nos prometimos conquistar el mundo entero  
>Ayer tú me juraste que este amor sería eterno<br>Por que una vez equivocarse es suficiente  
>Para aprender lo que es amar sinceramente <p>

I looked at Nathaniel and he chuckled. "yesterday we promised each other that we would conquest the world together, yesterday you swore to me that this love will be eternal…because making a mistake is enough to learn what it is like to love sincerely"

[Chorus:]  
>Qué Hiciste? Hoy destruiste con tu orgullo la esperanza<br>Hoy empañaste con tu furia mi mirada  
>Borraste toda nuestra historia con tu rabia<br>Y confundiste tanto amor que te entregaba  
>Como permiso para así romperme el alma<p>

"what have you done? Today you destroyed with your pride my hope and today you wet with your fury my eyes  
>You erased all our story with your hate and you mistook so much the love I gave you. With a licence to break my soul. What did you do? You made us destroy the mornings and our nights drowned in your words. My illusions ended with your arguments<br>You forgot that it was love what counted and with your hands you destroyed our house" that was the meaning and Esmeralda just looked at me, holding my hand…she knows Spanish perfectly.

"the ring Love..take it out" I said and glared at her, I never looked at her life this

She blinked and looked at me, her eyes soft and sad. She looked back at my hand.

_Mañana que amanezca un dia nuevo en mi universo  
>Mañana no vere tu nombre escrito entre mis versos<br>No escuchare palabras de arrepentimiento  
>Ignorare sin pena tu remordimiento<em>

_Mañana olvidare que ayer yo fui tu fiel amante  
>Mañana ni siquiera habra razones para odiarte<br>Yo borrare todos tus sueños en mis sueños  
>Que el viento arrastre para siempre tus recuerdos<em>

_¿Que Hiciste? Hoy destruiste con tu orgullo la esperanza  
>Hoy empañaste con tu furia mi mirada<br>Borraste toda nuestra historia con tu rabia  
>Y confundiste tanto amor que te entregaba<br>Hoy no permito para ti romperme el alma_

I just looked at her as she understood the message of ths song. The meaning of the next verses "Tomorrow a new day in my universe will come, Tomorrow I wont see your name written between my verses, I wont hear words of shame,I will ignore with joy your remorse, Tomorrow I will forget that yesterday I was your truthful lover, Tomorrow there will not even be reasons to hate you  
>I will erase all your dreams in my dreams, That the wind will carry forever your memories, What did you do? Today you destroyed with your pride the hope, Today you wet with your fury my eyes, You erased all our story with your hate and you mistook so much the love I gave you With a licence to break my soul"<p>

"it does not come out…it is stuck" she finally said and looked up. A strand of her hair slipped and like always I reached to put it behind her ear but she moved back. She let go of my hand…and sat looking at the front of her chair, picked up the book from her lap.

My ring is not stuck…it can be taken out….

"I love you Nathaniel" she said, one of my ear plugs were off, handing down..the other in my ear. She knows I can hear this. "I love you like I have never loved"

¿Que Hiciste? Nos obligaste a destruir las madrugadas  
>Y nuestras noches las ahogaron tus palabras<br>Mis ilusiones acabaron con tus farzas  
>Se te olvido que era el amor lo que importaba<br>Y con tus manos derrumbaste nuestra casa

Meaning of the last part "_What did you do? You made us destroy the mornings and our nights drowned in your words  
>My illusions ended with your arguments, You forgot that it was love what counted and with your hands you destroyed our house"<em>

"I love you too, I have always loved you Esmeralda" I heard Nathaniel tell her, then I looked at them and they kissed.

I looked at my ring. It is not stuck…she did not take it out. I laughed…it was a sad laugh. I opened the eating table in front of Esmeralda's chair. They both looked at me. I twisted my ring, pulled it off. I read the inside of the ring "Esmeralda's forever" I said out loud and put the ring on the table in front of her.

I leaned back into my chair and whispered "no more".

I looked at my Ipod and the song "cry" by Rhianna started. I closed my eyes…blocking my tears from rolling down my face.

REVIEW REIVEW!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- He can erase my memory…

I love you too, I have always loved you Esmeralda" I said to my Muneca and looked at her face and she kissed me. I held her neck and kissed her back when I heard Thomas laugh. We let go and we saw him open Esmeralda's table that was attached to the back of the seat in front of her. I saw him twist his ring and pull it out, I looked at his finger and the shape of his finger had changed…the place where is ring was for hundreds of years had made the bottom of his finger really thin. He had never taken his wrong off. I know that when ever Esmeralda washed her face or showered she took off my mother's ring and sometimes would forget to wear it…but Thomas must have never taken his wedding band off.

He looked at the inside of his ring and said "Esmeralda's forever" and put the ring on top of the table in front of my Muneca.

Esmeralda looked at me and I raised my eyebrows at her. "no more" we heard Thomas say and I looked at him, he looked down at his Ipod and then closed his eyes again.

"fanstastic" Esmeralda said gave me a quick kiss.

The song started…as the melody started my heart started to ache. "what?" Esmeralda asked.

"oh God" I said and held my heart..it hurts so bad. Oh my GOD.

"you are crying" Esmeralda said and then my eyes blurry with tears I looked at Thomas. His eyes closed, no expression on his face as if he was sleeping. The pain stopped..he was blocking me.

Oh

My

GOD!

His pain, It still hurt even thought he was blocking his feelings from me. "Nathaniel" Esmeralda said in a panic and held my face..

It felt like my heart was buring..it hurt to badly, I was still in pain. "block it" Esmeralda said wiping my tears

"I can't feel it anymore…but but" I said and cried.

I leaned back into my chair and whispered "no more".

The lyrics started.

_I'm not the type to get my heart broken  
>I'm not the type to get upset and cry<br>'Cause I never leave my heart open  
>Never hurts me to say goodbye<em>

"Nathaniel..look at me, look at my eyes Love" she said with tears in her eyes

"I felt him for less than five seconds and my heart still …it it" I said now sobbing__

_Relationships don't get deep to me  
>Never got the whole 'in love' thing<br>And someone can say they love me truly  
>But at the time it didn't mean a thing<em>

_My mind is gone, I'm spinnin' 'round  
>And deep inside my tears I'll drown<br>I'm losin' grip, what's happenin'?  
>I strayed from love, this is how I feel<em>

"look into my eyes..I love you Nathaniel, forget him" she said and kissed my lip

I moved my head "are you insane…how dare you kiss me him here" I said crying

_This time was different  
>Felt like I was just a victim<br>And it cut me like a knife  
>When you walked out of my life<em>

_Now I'm in this condition  
>And I've got all the symptoms<br>Of a girl with a broken heart  
>But no matter what you'll never see me cry<em>

"he can't hear us and besides..look at him, he is fine." Esmeralda said and we both looked at Thomas. He looked like he was asleep….but I just felt his pain

"how does he look like that….I felt his pain, did you not feel it" I asked her as she wiped my tears away_  
><em>  
><em>Did it happen when we first kissed?<br>'Cause it's hurtin' me to let it go  
>Maybe 'cause we spent so much time<br>And I know that it's no more_

_I shoulda never let you hold me baby  
>Maybe why I'm sad to see us apart<br>I didn't give to you on purpose  
>Gotta figure out how you stole my heart<em> 

"I was blocking him…is still hurts" she asked and touched my heart

I just looked at Thomas, I was not crying anymore….this is how he felt!

"don't touch me" I said and moved her hand

_My mind is gone, I'm spinnin' 'round  
>And deep inside my tears I'll drown<br>I'm losin' grip, what's happenin'?  
>I strayed from love, this is how I feel<em>

_This time was different  
>Felt like I was just a victim<br>And it cut me like a knife  
>When you walked out of my life<em>

"what did I do but love you" she said shaking her head

"that is the point…how could you forget THOMAS!" I yelled the last word

"oh my God…I have to be dreaming.." she and shook her head

"well we both know what you do dream about but this is reality…how, why..talk to him, tell him why you are with me" I said looking at her…she gave him up because Thomas has always wanted children

Esmeralda looked at Thomas and said "Nathaniel..this is insane, these songs are not about me. Come on now..I really want to read my book" she said

"are you kidding me" I said and grabbed her book

_Now I'm in this condition  
>And I've got all the symptoms<br>Of a girl with a broken heart  
>But no matter what you'll never see me cry<em>

_How did I get here with you? I'll never know  
>I never meant to let it get so personal<br>And after all I tried to do, stay away from lovin' you  
>I'm broken hearted, I can't let you know<br>And I won't let it show, you won't see me cry_

"seriously…what is wrong with you" she said and shifted her body towards me

"you broke my best friends heart" I said

"oh my …you know what… whose fault is that" she said crossing her arms

_This time was different  
>Felt like I was just a victim<br>And it cut me like a knife  
>When you walked out of my life<em>

"he loves you more than I love you" I said

"Nathaniel..what the hell are you doing" she said and touched my cheek

"I don't deserve you, you are his…go with him" I said tears in my eyes.

She slapped me across my face "who the hell do you think I am? Some girl you two can pass on to each other every couple of years" she said glaring at me

"you don't understand…I I…Esmeralda, you don't remember what I have done or else you would have never…Listen to me, he loves you more than anything" I said and touched her face "he loves you so much that he will do anything for you…anything even give you up"

"bullshit! I do not love him, I love you" she said crying now

_Now I'm in this condition  
>And I've got all the symptoms<br>Of a girl with a broken heart  
>But no matter what you'll never see me cry<br>On my life_

"that is what you don't know…you love me because he has allowed you to love me, let me tell you that Thomas he" Thomas did not let me finish

"GOD DAMMIT!" he yelled..Thomas never yelled..at least not at me

"Mate..tell her the truth. Please" I said

"the truth..here is the truth. Esmeralda, you are married to Nathaniel and have two children with him." He said

"Thomas….tell her the truth and she will pick" I said

"what the hell are you talking about" Esmeralda said

"let me make it clear to you Mate, I have very important meetings tonight in Dubai and I will not be geeting any sleep…can you two please shut the fuck up." he said looking at Esmeralda and then looked at me "Nathaniel..i am a man of my word. Don't destroy your life for me..even if you say anything..one look and it is back to how things are. But if you do not shut up…if you say one word..I will make it a way that you will have never known a Thomas" he said. He shut his eyes closed

"what the hell?" Esmeralda said…"what is he talking about?" Esmeralda said

SHIT! Now I am scared…he can really erase my memory so that I forget I ever meet him.

"what" Esmeralda said.

I just shook my head and I closed my eyes leaning my head back into my chair.

I heard Esmeralda open her book…and then another song started…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – We will buy it

What is going on? These two vampires know something and they are not telling me. I looked at Nathaniel..his eyes closed, a pained look on his face. I looked at Thomas…no expression on his face.

How is it that Nathaniel felt Thomas's feelings and he started to cry in pain but Thomas..Thomas looked his normal self as if nothing. Was the pain in my Thomas's heart that much that Nathaniel was telling him that I should choose between them. "hey..what the hell, you were going to give me up" I said and pushed Nathaniel's arm

He opened his eyes and just looked at me. "Oh my God….what have I done hu"

"nothing" he said and looked out the window

The song started…a soft piano

"nothing..you blame me for how he is feeling. It is like I can't win…listen to the song he is playing now. Like what the …bloody hell" I said and now looked at Thomas. His eyes closed…he looked like he had gone to sleep.

_El alma nos juntó  
>con sólo un beso de testigo<br>cada latido prometió  
>que ibas a estar<br>siempre conmigo._

_Hoy todo cambió  
>y es que has seguido otro camino<br>pero mi vida se quedó  
>toda en tus labios<br>toda contigo._

_Te dice un corazón desesperado  
>que regreses a mi lado<br>que la vida sin tu amor no ha sido igual  
>Te pido con el alma que recuerdes<br>que juraste no perderme  
>prometimos que no acabaría jamás<br>que mañana es para siempre._

This song was so us. "how does he find songs like this" I said and looked at Nathaniel. He just shook his head and chuckled.

"well manana si es para siempre" he said will tomorrow is forever. I just shook my head and looked at his ring in front of me.

The meaning of the song was the following.'Our souls made us come together with only a kiss as witness,  
>Every heartbeat promised, that you were going to be always with , everything has changed<br>You have followed another path but my life was completely left in your lips, with you a desperate heart tells you to come back to my side, That life without your love hasn't been the same. I ask you to remember with my soul. That you swore you'd never lose me. We promised that it would never end since  
>tomorrow is forever'<p>

For a vampire, tomorrow is forever. I signed and looked at Thomas. I took the head phone from his ear off. "hey" I said.

He opened his eyes and looked at me "yes Esmeralda" he said

He use to call me 'love'

"what are you doing?" I asked him

He smiled and said "I am trying to sleep"

"well stop the music" I said

"umm why?"

"because it is annoying, I am hearing it" I said

"I am listening to music because I always fall asleep to music now since I do not have yo…" he trailed off

"oh God" Nathaniel said. I looked at him and he just shook his head

"well your songs are annoying…I know what you are trying to do Thomas" I said and looked at him.

"stop biting your lower lip" he said. I did not realize I was doing it. I looked at him and he was looking at my lips as if he wanted to kiss me.

"fine…umm listen to your songs. I don't care" I said and faced the chair in front of me. "it is annoying though" I said to myself

"read your book. Just like the Notebook…I can be your Noah if necessary" he said, I looked at him, he smiled and put the ear plugs back in. I looked at my book

"what the hell does that mean" Nathaniel said and grabbed my book from me

"I have no idea" I said.

I moved the arm chair between us and he wrapped his arm around me. "how far have you gotten" he asked

"first paragraph" I said in a whisper

He shook his head "yeah..i am reading my book you said, like four times" and laughed

"well let's see what Noah does in this book" Nathaniel said and we both started to read it. From the beginning .

Another song started and we both looked at each other…we stopped reading. It started, it was a slow song.

_Le bajé las estrellas de un solo golpe  
>Tal vez ese fue mi error<br>Le ofrecí cada día y cada noche  
>El alma y el corazón<br>Pero no le bastó no fue suficiente  
>No quiso quererme como la quise yo<em>

_¿Qué voy hacer con todo este amor?  
>Que no cabe en mi pecho<br>Que me cala los huesos  
>Que se ahoga en este mar de dolor<br>Que me quema la carne y que me hierve la sangre  
>Que me esta partiendo en dos la razón<em>

_¿Qué voy a hacer sin su amor?  
>¿Qué voy a hacer con mi amor?<em>

"oh wow" Nathaniel said as we were staring at each other, faces inches apart.

This was the meaning of the song. 'I brought all the stars down for her at once perhaps that was my mistake. Every day and every night I offered her, my soul and my heart but she wasn't satisfied, it wasn't enough. She didn't want to love me like I loved her. What am I going to do with all this love?  
>That doesn't fit in my chest, That hurts me to the bone, That drowns in this sea of pain<br>That burns my skin and boils my blood, That is splitting my reasoning in two. What am I going to do without her love? What am I going to do with my love?'

"shit" I said in a whisper…it was so true. He gave me everything and now he is wondering what he will do without my love..and what he will do with his love…oh God.

"I wonder when he learned Spanish" Nathaniel said

"well he owns my castle in Spain" I said

"you want it back" Nathaniel asked

"yes" I said smiling

"we will buy it from him" he said. "I'll ask him for it right now."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- I like bold..

"yes" my love said.

"we will buy it from him" he said. "I'll ask him for it right now." He touched my shoulder and I opened my eyes and stopped my Ipod.

"yes" I said, I know what he will ask me

"you still own the castle in Spain" Nathaniel asked

"yes" I said and looked at Esmeralda

"I want to buy it" Nathaniel said

"not for sale" I said looking at Esmeralda

"name your price" he said

I looked at Nathaniel...I have people working for me and I know exactly how much money he has. "1.2 billon dollars and one cent" I said. That is how much he had in different accounts, I added the extra cent because that he did not have hahahah

"how do you know how much money we have" Esmeralda asked shocked

I just smiled at them.

"done" Nathaniel said...where was he going to get the cent?

"no" Esmeralda said looking at him. "I don't want it now" she said and glared at me.

"alright" I said smiling

"she wants her house back Thomas" Nathaniel said with anger

I looked at Esmeralda and she looked at my ring in front of her. "alright...i will give Esmeralda an option. You can have your castle as no cost or you can have this" I said and pulled out her mother's necklace from my pocket.

"you still have it" she said in an awe was about to take it from my hand but I moved my hand, she just looked at me

"this or the castle" I asked

"my mother's necklace..it is the most important thing I have, it means the world to me" she said with tears in her eyes.

"necklace it is" I said and gave it to her. She took it and crying now she read the prayer in the back really quickly.

"thank you" she said and hugged me, I just froze surprised..I looked at Nathaniel shocked. I was about to move my hand to hug her back but she let go "I am sorry...that was bold of me" she said

"I like bold" I said and looked at her, and winked at her

She just looked at me and half smiled...I had told her the exact thing when I had given her her first kiss and then she had said she' liked bold" and kissed me. She just remembered and blushed. I just looked at her smiling...Nathaniel did not make the connection of what we both just remembered.

She looked at the necklace in her hands and turned her body towards Nathaniel. "Love put it on me" she asked. I just looked at her as she turned around and moved her hair, facing me back now. Nathaniel put the necklace on and he kissed her neck. I signed and looked away.

I put my headphones back in. I looked through the songs...I need a fast song. A fast song. This one will do. "Doble Vida" by Valerie Morales Ft. Wahera

_Mira, yo te vou amar como sea  
>Contra viento y marea, canta el coro!<em>

_Tomame otra vez  
>quiero sentirte muy pegadito<br>(mami)  
>yo te abrazare<br>que sea mi piel la que te confiese quien soy.  
>Besame otra vez,<br>Quiero sentirte muy pegadito al cuerpo  
>y me entregare sera esta noche que te entres quien soy.<em>

_Ella lo tenia todo  
>Belleza, inteligencia, juventud y? de que modo?<br>Mira  
>Por una traicion<br>Cambia toda la accion  
>Mira tu. que complicacion<br>Con su Corazon._

I smiled and put the volume really up. This was perfect.

"great" Esmeralda said

"well you are beautiful, intelligent, young" he said laughing

"shut up" she said and I heard the book open. There is no way they are reading it...

Ahora se que se sientes sola perdida,  
>en un laberinto sin salida.<br>en una doble vida.  
>que asoma un problema,<br>Nena pa' que veas que no se si te prefiero  
>Mala o Buena.<p>

Quero tus manos  
>Tocando mi cuerpo<p>

Voy a tratarte mami,  
>yo quero ser tu duenho.<p>

Y mi secreto seras,  
>Una traicion…<p>

Tomame otra vez  
>quiero sentirte muy pegadito<br>(mami)  
>yo te abrazare<br>que sea mi piel la que te confiese quien soy  
>Find more similar lyrics on<p>

Besame otra vez,  
>Quiero sentirte muy pegadito al cuerpo<br>y me entregare sera esta noche que te entres quien soy

Ahora venga pa' decirte mi vida,  
>y no si eres la muher que amo,<br>O eres la mujer que ame.

The meaning of the song was perfect. It meant the following.

_Look, I, I'm going to love you anyway  
>take me again huge me, I want to feel you<br>very close to me! I will hold you  
>let my skin be the one to confess to you<br>who I am_

_She had everything: beauty, intelligence and youth  
>and look how an attraction changes everything<br>look at the complications in her heart now  
>I know she feels lonely, lost in a labyrinth without exit, in a double<br>life, it's only a problem now girl, so that you may see whether I  
>prefer you bad or good, go to the middle of the dance floor, so that you see what<br>you do to me when you shake it, you like it when I see you, I love you anyway, let's go deeper  
><em>  
><em>I want your hands to touch my body, I want to touch you babe,<em>

_I want to be your owner, my secret will be a betrayal  
>Chorus: Take me again, I want to feel you very close to me, I'll hold you<br>my skin will be the one to confess to you who I am, kiss me once more, I want to feel you very  
>close to my body, and I will show you, tonight you'll know who I am <em>

"how the hell does he know these songs" Nathaniel said angry again. I wanted to laugh but I kept my composer.

"it fits his sit tuition like perfectly" Esmeralda said

"they are so about you..all these songs" he said

WOW...aren't you the slow one here Nathaniel

The song ended and this one started. This is like Todd's favorite song right now.

It is Cooler than Me. I like this song as well and once again it is PERFECT!

_If I could write you a song,  
>and make you fall in love,<br>I would already have you up under my arm.  
>I used to pull all my tricks,<br>I hope that you like this.  
>but you probably won't,<br>you think you're cooler than me._

_you got designer shades,  
>just to hide your face and<br>you wear them around like  
>you're cooler than me.<br>and you never say hey,  
>or remember my name.<br>its probably cuz,  
>you think you're cooler than me.<em>

_you got your hot crowd,  
>shoes on your feet,<br>and you wear them around,  
>like they ain't shit.<br>but you don't know,  
>the way that you look,<br>when your steps  
>make<br>that  
>much<br>noise._

"I hate him" my Love said

"he is too smart for his own good" Nathaniel said. "he must be like his parents...I remember my father use to say that he wished he had my uncle Thomas's mind"

"what happened to your grandfather, the original Anderson" she asked

Yeah what happened to him, he adopted both of our fathers...

"I have no idea" he said

There was no grave for him either in England. Could he be alive...

"he was a vampire right?" Esmeralda asked

"yes" Nathaniel said "I wonder if he is alive..."

"probably dead..if he was he would look for you, I mean for you two right" Esmeralda asked

"yeah..especially Thomas since he must also look like his father" Nathaniel said

"you really looked like King Leo as well except his hair was all white and he looked old..." my Love said

"yeah...the same thing will happen to me and then our son will be the handsome one" Nathaniel said

"no..it my eyes, no matter how you look..you will still look my sexy husband who looks so amazing naked!" Esmeralda said laughing

"naked" Nathaniel asked laughing

"oh yes...I am always in an awe when we are showering together, why do you think I just stand there looking and you are left washing me" she said.

"good..because I love washing you" he said in a whisper.

I got the image in my head...them in the shower, Nathaniel washing my naked wife's body, touching her with his hands and her just admiring her...

They have no idea I could hear them.

I am going to be sick!

_and don't you dare act like you don't know,  
>know what's up,<br>cuz your nose is up.  
>I'm approaching up.<br>like I can't give you winter in the summer  
>or summer in the winter<br>Miami in December  
>trying to look bored in them Dior's.<br>she probably is,  
>Was acting shallow 'til she found out<br>how deep that my pockets is  
>Mrs. pre-Madonna, this is your reminder<br>That I think you're fine, but I'm finer_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 36 – Oh come on!

_Was acting shallow 'til she found out  
>how deep that my pockets is<br>Mrs. pre-Madonna, this is your reminder  
>That I think you're fine, but I'm finer<em>

"he thinks he is finer" I said looking at my Muneca.

"well look at him, he is finer" she said. My smile disappeared.

"what" I said.

Esmeralda laughed "I mean compared to me.." she said and looked at the ring in front of her.

I looked at Thomas, his eyes were closed. "oh my God, you think he is better looking than me" I said shocked.

"no..I did not say that" Esmeralda laughed.

"I can't believer it, my wife thinks my best friend, cousin, brother..oh oh and her husband in the Muslim world is better looking" I said shaking my head

"oh come on, my marriage with him did not count…you are my one and only husband. " she said. I just looked at her. I looked at Thomas..no expression on his face. ""mrs. Pre-Madonna, this is your reminder, I think you're fine but I am finer" The song is for me"

"no..the songs are about Elena" I said.

Esmeralda just looked at me. "I love you and that is all the matters right?" she asked

"yes, that is all the matters. But what do you think of it all..him sitting next to you. So close, and you hugged him too" I said

"he means nothing to me, he is like a brother now"

"a brother" I said laughed

"yeah" she said

"oh my God, you are serious.." I said smiling

"yes I am, I am happy for him. For the life he has and wish him all the world's happiness. I see him like a brother now..nothing else. But you, you Mr. Anderson. I love you Mr. Anderson" she said and she kissed me.

I laughed and said "call me Nathaniel..because technically my Thomas is the original Mr. Anderson"

"well for me you are my Mr. Anderson" she said smiling

"yes Ms. Mohammad" I said and we held each other's hands.

The song started….oh come on!

_Que milagro tiene que pasar para que me ames  
>Que estrella del cielo a de caer para poderte convencer<br>que no sienta mi alma sola  
>Quiero escaparme de este eterno anochecer<em>

_Dice mucha gente que los hombres nunca lloran  
>pero yo he tenido que volver a mi niñez una vez mas<br>Me sigo preguntando  
>Por que te sigo amando y dejas desangrando mis heridas <em>

_No puedo colmarte de ni joyas ni dinero,  
>pero puedo darte un corazon que es verdadero<br>mis alas en el viento, necesitan de tus besos  
>acompañame en el viaje que volar solo no puedo<em>

The meaning of first part 'What miracle should happen to love me, What star in the sky should fall from heaven to convince you which doesn't feel my soul alone I want to escape from this eternal dusk Many people say that men never cry but I had to go back to my childhood once more I keep wondering  
>Why I still love you and let my wounds bleed I cannot fill you with money or jewelry, but I can give you a heart that is true my wings in the wind ,they need your kisses, Come with me on the trip because I can not fly alone"<p>

Esmeralda let go of hand and picked the ring in front of her and looked at. She looked at me and said "you know this ring..this ring. He worked day and night, well I knew what he was doing, he did it to buy us our wedding rings. The last night, I told him not to go and work, because he looked so tired. I told him I would sell your mother's ring..I thought he was working to find us a place to live, Thomas laughed and said that he would first starve to death than sell this ring..this ring" she said and showed me her hand..the hand that had my mother's ring.

I just looked at Thomas, eyes closed..he looks like he is sleeping. He is sleeping. "I have never meet anyone like Thomas and I do not think I ever will" I said smiling

"you know, so when he gave me the wedding ring that you threw in the sea..he said he will not be able to give me riches or money but only a heart" Esmeralda said with tears in her eyes. "and his heart he gave…" she trailed up.

"I am sorry, I should have not thrown it away…" I said

"I know where it is" Esmeralda said smiling

"it is by the dock in Spain when we went and visit it" I said remembering it

"I want it" she said and laughed.

"we can go back and you know what…I will look for your diaries, they must be at your house" I said

Esmeralda's smile disappeared. "Oh my God!" she said in a panic

"what" I asked

"oh my God.." she said crying

"what Muneca.." I asked and touched her cheek

"what if he found them..or even worse read them" she said in tears

"no, it is in the floor..the place you hid them and besides, he said he travels" I said.

"oh God please do not let him find them..Nathaniel we need to go to Spain, sneak into my house and get those diaries" she said nodding

"can I read them" I begged

"absolutely not!" she said

Y sabes que eres la princesa de mis sueños encantados  
>Cuantas guerras he librado por tenerte aqui mi lado<br>No me canso de buscarte  
>No me importaria arriesgarte<br>Si al final de esta aventura yo lograra conquistarte

_Y he pintado a mi pricesa en un cuadro imaginario  
>le cantaba en el oido susurrando muy despacio<br>Tanto tiempo he naufragado  
>y no se que no fue en vano<br>No he dejado de intertarlo  
>Porque creo en los milagros <em>

_Sigo caminando en el desierto del deseo  
>Tantas madrugadas me perdido en el recuerdo<br>Viviendo el desespero  
>Muriendo en la tristeza por no ver cambiar este destino <em>

_No puedo colmarte de ni joyas ni dinero,  
>pero puedo darte un corazon que es verdadero<br>mis alas en el viento, necesitan de tus besos  
>acompañame en el viaje que volar solo no puedo<em>

_Y sabes que eres la princesa de mis sueños encantados  
>Cuantas guerras he librado por tenerte aqui mi lado<br>No me canso de buscarte  
>No me importaria arriesgarte<br>Si al final de esta aventura yo lograra conquistarte _

_Y he pintado a mi pricesa en un cuadro imaginario  
>le cantaba en el oido susurrando muy despacio<br>Tanto tiempo he naufragado  
>y no se que no fue en vano<br>No he dejado de intertarlo  
>Porque creo en los milagros<em>

Esmeralda just looked at me and tears rolled down her face. She wiped them away and said "I sometimes forget that I was a princess…he use to always call me the princess of his dreams"

I just hugged her and looked at Thomas. GOD I HATE HIM.

The meaning of the rest of the song…

_And you know you're the princess of my happy dreams  
>How many wars I have fought for having you here by my side<br>I hadn't got tired of looking for you  
>I would not mind risking<br>If at the end of this adventure I will manage to conquer_

_And I painted my princess in an imaginary picture  
>sang her in the ear whispering slowly<br>I wrecked for so long  
>and no it was not in vain<br>I have not stopped hoping  
>Because I believe in miracles<em>

_I'm still walkink in the desert of desire  
>So many mornings I got lost in the memories<br>Living the despair  
>Dying in the sadness because of not seeing changed this destiny<em>

_I can not fill you with money or jewelry,  
>but I can give you a heart that is true<br>my wings in the wind,they need your kisses  
>Come with me on the trip because I can not fly alone<em>

_And you know you're the princess of my happy dreams  
>How many wars I have fought for having you here by my side<br>I hadn't got tired of looking for you  
>I would not mind risking<br>If at the end of this adventure I will manage to conquer_

_And I painted my princess in an imaginary picture  
>sang her in the ear whispering slowly<br>I wrecked for so long  
>and no it was not in vain<br>I have not stopped hoping  
>Because I believe in miracles<em>

She just cried in my arms. She mumbled "I want to tell him why I stopped loving him"

I just looked at her "but..Esmeralda.."

"I want to, to explain why I am with you" she said. I just wiped her tears. She was going to tell him that she forgot about him because she cannot have children…"can I" she asked. I just nodded.

She turned around.."he is asleep"

"wake him up" I said

"well I know only one way of waking him up…nothing wakes him up" she said looking at me

"wake him up the way you know how" I said

"you will rip my head off" Esmeralda said and chuckled.

"no I will not..go ahead" I said

"I will kiss him, that is how I always have..you, I just look at you and you are up" she said and looked at me

I just looked at her and then at him. "I'll wake him up" I said. "move" I said and Esmeralda put her head back, I leaned in and punched his face. It is so not fair that I am such a light sleeper and that he woke up with a kiss.

I HATE THOMAS!

"oh come on!" Thomas said and took on ear plug out.

"I want to talk to you" Esmeralda said

"one second…I want to play a song for you, then you can talk. This one is for you, the rest for my Elena but this one..this is for you" he said. He put on ear plug in her ear and then played a song. "it is called "Who Do You think you are?" by Christina Perri"

I listened…

I LOVE THOMAS!


End file.
